The Assassin Of Sugar Rush
by Lmoore3
Summary: The Kingdom of Sugar Rush has been conquered by the Templars and the only person that can save it...is Rancis Fluggerbutter? Set in an alternate timeline where the events of WIR didn't happen and the Templars escaped the Assassin Creed games, Rancis must become the very hero that Sugar Rush needs while opposing the very 'King' who orchestrated the takeover.
1. Prologue

**This is my newest story for the crossover between Wreck-It Ralph and Assassin's Creed. Since the last guy is taking his time in the other story, "The Sugar Rush Assassin," I will start a brand new story starring your favorite peanut butter blond, Rancis Fluggerbutter in a all new story full of adventure, violence, drama and etc.**

* * *

**Prologue Chapter **

* * *

Litwak was getting that happy feeling but not just any feeling, he was going on vacation. So that means that the arcade games can take it easy after today. Everything was going smooth, everyone was happy, the players were playing and no problems had started up so everything felt peaceful until...

_**End of (Another) Work Day...**_

The end of another great day of racing has come to end for the racers of Sugar Rush as Yuni from Dance-Dance Revolution gave the "all clear," everyone started to relax and go their separate ways.

Since the Random Roster Race wouldn't happen until later, Rancis Fluggerbutter decided to head out of Sugar Rush to get a small drink from Tapper's to help him stay awake for the race before he would crash at home.

As he walked through the long tunnel and exited at the other end, he heard a familiar alarm going off. Rancis sighed as he was asked to step to the side by the Surge Protector.

"Step aside, sir. Random security check," the security themed light bulb said as he was writing on his clipboard.

"Random? Why did you stop me? I didn't do anything wrong," the Rancis asked feeling confused.

"Because, there has been a lot of game jumping activity for the past minutes and some minor characters are passing through my security checkpoints, " the Surge said.

"Anyway, what's your...," Surge began when Rancis answered blindly," Name? Rancis Fluggerbutter from Sugar Rush. I don't have anything with me and you know I hate you just like Wreck-It Ralph does."

Surge grew a vein mark on his forehead but remained calm and coldly said**,"You can go now, **earning an even colder stare from Rancis as he walked to Tapper's.

Before he made it to the gate, Rancis looked around the station and saw many groups of men wearing a jeweled cross on their uniforms but he didn't pay them no mind as he continued on through the gate to Tapper's.

* * *

When Rancis was out of sight, 3 hooded figures emerged from out of nowhere in the station and conversing with each other about Rancis.

"What about that peanut butter fellow, he looks cool in his own way," said the first one in an Italian accent.

"Don't be so quick to judge. He needs to prove himself before I think otherwise," said the second hooded figure.

"It doesn't matter what both of you think, all that matters is,"Are we really going to recruit him into our Brotherhood," the last one said in a humble tone. The Templars are preparing to launch an attack on one of these games and we may need a new member who specializes in being native to the environment of the game as well knowing what would happen if he fails to complete the task we give him."

"Then why don't we go ask him ourselves," the first one suggested.

"Fine by me. Lets go," the last one agreed as they walked in the direction of Tapper's in which you could hear a crash, and someone shouting "Get him, you fools".

* * *

_**Tapper's...**_

Rancis was just sitting there thinking to himself with a root beer glass in hand about what to do "later down the road."

Rancis was excellent driver in Sugar Rush yet, he felt like he wasn't famous or respected enough for his progress. He doesn't really want the title of "Best Sugar Rush Racer Ever," he just wants some respect for his efforts. Rancis has always made it onto the Random Roster for the players to pick him just as much as everyone who is a "Player's Favorite" like Taffyta, Candlehead, Jubileena, Swizzle, Minty, or Adorabeezle. But he doesn't get picked much, how is that fair? Because it's not if he could win just as many trophies as the others he wouldn't be here in Tapper's trying to erase the thought from his mind.

"I wish I was famous for some reason. No, any reason," he thought. Little did he know his wish would eventually come true.

Rancis was so deep in thought, he didn't notice the group of rednecks bursting into Tapper's, and telling everyone to leave before they get shot and don't regenerate. Everyone piled out, others were even hit with the 'butt' of the gun just to make them walk faster. The men smiled as the place was seemingly deserted but when they eyed Rancis, they dropped their smiles and walked over to him like they own the place.

When they walked over to him, the leader of the group, a Jaeger, put his hand on Rancis' shoulder which snapped him out of his trance.

"Listen up, runt. Either you start walking or we will make that face of yours the worst thing to look in a mirror," he threatened.

"Why I didn't do anything wrong," Rancis said feeling confused (again).

"Okay, you asked for it," he shouted as his hand reared back with his fist coming towards Rancis' face.

On instinct, Rancis dodged the fist grabbed his glass and smashed it against the Jaeger's head, making him go to the ground. The next had his musket at the ready and tried to spear Rancis with the tip but Rancis jumped onto the counter and forward flip over the group so he was within a few yards of the exit. He looked back at the group then ran for the doors. "Get him, you fools," the Jaeger said coming back from that blow to the head.

* * *

_**Game Central Station...**_

Rancis ran out Tapper's trying to think of way to hide from the guards then out of nowhere, a hooded man grabbed the scared blonde and told him to wait underneath a bench. Still scared, Rancis just did what he was told and hid. As for his savior he just sat on top of the bench with his hooded friends to make it look like they are just killing time on the bench. When the guards came running by, they didn't even bother to look around for him.

When the coast was clear, the hooded figure asked to come on out.

"Thanks for the save but what was that all about? Who were those guys? Uhhh...Who are you three," he said feeling a bit jumpy from being chased.

"In reverse order, I am Altair Ibn-La'Ahad," said Altair. "I'm Ezio Auditore da Firenze," said Ezio. "And I am Ratonhnhaké:ton but everyone calls me Connor Kenway," said Connor. "And we are the 3 most important assassins in our descendant's (Desmond Miles) family history," Altair finished. "Those men who were chasing you were Templars, our sworn enemies," Ezio said with disgust. Rancis finally calmed down and now felt like a story was behind this feud. "The Templars you ran into were from my game, Assassin's Creed III, and like all Templars throughout history, they seek power to control the world from the people to technology," Connor clarified.

"So why were they in Tapper's, were they trying to take over the place as a rest stop for Templars only," Rancis asked. "Exactly", Ezio said. "Templars will never stop until their influence is global." Rancis knew that they these guys must fight for good because good guys would never threaten to kill you on purpose. The next thing that Rancis said surprised everyone...even Rancis. "Can I join," Rancis asked.

But before they could answer, the dumb blonde just remembered something that hit him in his programmed head. "Oh, syrup. I forgot about the race," he shouted. "I gotta go, bye guys," he said as he ran into Sugar Rush.

"Kids these days," Ezio said while the other 2 just nodded.

* * *

_**Sugar Rush...**_

As Rancis ran down the Rainbow tunnel to Sugar Rush, he wanted to make sure he wasn't late for the lineup. But when he got there, he was stunned and horrified of what he saw.

"No..." he muttered.

Then he read what was on the sign.

"Sugar Rush"...is now under Templar control.

"NOOOOOOOOOO..." he yelled at the top of his lungs to the sky.

* * *

**What is a Fluggerbutter to do. Rancis is free but the Kingdom of Sugar Rush isn't and now that he is the sole survivor of Sugar Rush's sudden takeover, what can Rancis do that won't cost him his programmed life? Find out in the next chapter...**


	2. Sequence 1, Chapter 1

**Rancis is now emotional scarred now that Sugar Rush isn't a 'free kingdom' anymore and there is a new problem for Rancis, it's him vs. all the Templars in Sugar Rush. With all the odds against him unless 3 mentors who know the Templars better then he does could train Rancis to better prepare himself for one thing EVERYONE hates...war.**

* * *

**Sequence 1, Chapter 1**

**The Templar Takeover**

* * *

_**Sugar Rush Entrance...**_

All Rancis could do was stare as Sugar Rush was literally overrun with soldiers from before. The citizens were captured, others were chased and the racers were nowhere to be found. Rancis ran down the Rainbow Bridge and instantly took cover behind a barrel as he watched groups of people heading to the castle by the soldiers. Rancis wished he could something to help but there are more guards here then there was in Tapper's. Rancis wouldn't stand a chance alone. His eyes then adverted themselves to see more candy-coated civilians resisting arrest.

One lollipop girl was being put to her knees by a soldier with a musket as a teddy bear tried hold another one back but he got overpowered and got hit with the 'butt' of the rifle, knocking him out.

"That what ya get for interferin, you little graham cracka," the redcoat scoffed.

As the soldiers took him to the jail cart, Rancis just froze in anger. He wanted to do something to set everyone free but what?

As everyone was being forced to walk to the castle, Rancis knew he needed to head up there ASAP.

So Rancis just climbed onto the roof of the nearest building and just slowly but surely made his way to the castle from rooftop to candy branch although the guards were wondering what made a clacking sound but they never went to investigate because the sound would be gone before they came close.

When Rancis made it to the to the side of the castle, he needed to find a window of some sort and there it was right in front of a candy tree branch but the branches below it were double-striped.

"Aww fudge," he murmured as he took a deep breath in and grabbed the first branch. Then he exhaled as climbed as fast and careful as possible he could hear the branches disappearing. "Almost there," he thought as he continued up the tree.

Just as he grabbed a normal branch, a double stripe disappeared from underneath one of his legs then another. Now Rancis was literally hanging from the branch. He just calmed down, put both hands on the branch and hoisted himself up.

"Whew, made," he said. Rancis was nervously breathing quickly but at least he was at the top because if the guards would have saw that stunt, he would be in trouble right now.

Rancis balanced himself at the top of the branch and just look out towards the Sugar Rush valley, it was beautiful. "I should come to this viewpoint more often because I feel in sync with Sugar Rush for some reason, " he thought as he balanced himself on the branch that led to the window.

* * *

_**The Castle...**_

Rancis peered into the window which oversaw the main hall of the castle which was filled with Templar guards wanted to hurt somebody. The citizens couldn't do anything but obey the Templars unless something else happens and they get new orders. Everyone was talking so much and so loud that someone (unofficially) volunteered to calm everyone down.

"Order in the Castle," the Head Templar shouted as he grabbed a musket preparing to shoot it off as he spoke again. "I said **ORDER,**" as he shot off the rifle.

The room grew silent in an instant as every stood stiff.

"Good. You candy coated freaks are probably wonderin why we are here. Right." A few murmurs from the crowd agreed.

"Well you see we wanted to expand our order by taking over another game. Your game was an ideal choice due to its vast landscape and unexplored secrets. And don't bother trying to persuade us to leave because we are here to stay and if anyone has a problem with it, you can take it up with me and King Candy," he said threatening the citizens as the King walked up to address his subjects.

"Citizens of Sugar Rush, I know you all seemed a little startled from being driven from your homes all of sudden but the Templars are here to help us stay safe while Litwak is away," the King explained. "They are here for protection and security."

"Yeah right," Rancis said sarcastically.

"And these men here are my newest companions who serve me now. Allow me to introduce to you all to "Captain Oreo: Head of Security for the Castle," as he passed by an oreo with a trident and a white cream hat with a caramel eagle on it.

"General Candy Corn of the Candy Cane Forest," he gestured to the red and white stripped military man armed with a candy cane knife and sword.

"Commander Chocolate of Fudge Mountain," he pointing a guy who's outfit was browner then Rancis'.

"Next, there is White Winterpop of Ice Cream Slopes," he said as the man stood before him had a appearance similar to that of Adorabeezle except without the cherries and was much taller but there is no relation between the two.

"And last but not least, here is Larry Lollipop from Lollipop Lane," he said to the lollipop themed boy who looks as headstrong like Taffyta.

"And if you didn't already notice that each of these men wear this jeweled-incrusted cross somewhere on there uniform," he said pointing to the cross around his neck. "These crosses show what they believe in and what they stand for. These men are 'Templars' as well as I and may the father understanding guide us," he recited to his servants. "May the father of understanding guide us," they repeated.

"And if **ANY** of you think that none of these men doesn't deserve to be my enforcers, speak now or be thrown in the new and improved Fungeon along with the racers we've capture." The crowd gasped as Rancis said, 'What.'

Then right on cue, a guard doing a perimeter check sees Rancis on the branch. 'Hey, you stop right there,' he ordered but the racer didn't listen. Rancis jumped onto the opposing branch of the tree and did a small 'Leap of Faith' into a jello square that cushioned his fall.

As the guards searched for Rancis, he got out of the jello and carefully ran for the Sugar Rush exit. Once he was up the rainbow path, he needed to find help so Rancis took one last long look at Sugar Rush.

"Stay strong, Sugar Rush. I will return," as he walked down the tunnel.

* * *

_**Back At The Castle...**_

"What do you mean the intruder got away," the King said. The guard (who spotted Rancis) couldn't look him in the eye for his failure.

"He was on a tree then he just jumped liked a diver on a diving board, then we look around where dropped, he disappeared like the wind.

"Then I want you to find him, if he is up to something that involves spying on us, he might rebel against us and draw an army to his side and we can't let that happen," the King clarified.

"Yessir," the guard said as he saluted.

"You are dismissed," the King said as he turned his back and the guards run out the door.

"Everyone," he said to his enforcers. "Lets continue on with the plan, shall we," he said with a growing smile.

* * *

**Lots of OCs in this story because it can't be Assassin's Creed without a bunch of high ranking Templar servants, right? But in the next chapter what can Rancis do now without a home? Find out in next chapter to see.**


	3. Sequence 1, Chapter 2

**Rancis is now on the run to get help but is it enough? Will it be worth it? And can it save Sugar Rush from the wrath of the Templars? Only time will tell in...**

* * *

**Sequence 1, Chapter 2**

**Physical Training (Part 1)**

* * *

_**Game Central Station...**_

Rancis had his head glued to the floor in utter defeat, disappointment and discouragement. He couldn't go home now that his friends were either captured or in hiding, his house was possibly confiscated and everyone knows who he is, so he couldn't walk out in the open without getting identified.

As Rancis walked in Game Central Station, the alarm blared (again) and Surge came out but Rancis just ignored being still forced to leave his game behind and he wasn't in the mood for minor annoyances.

"Hey, where are you going," asked the security guard. "Away from here," said Rancis in a serious tone.

"What's gotten into him," he wondered as he zapped away.

* * *

"Hey, it's the kid from before," Ezio said.

"He looks troubled," Connor said examining Rancis' facial patterns.

"Let's find out what troubling him," Altair said as the trio walked over to the depressed blonde.

* * *

Rancis just sat on a bench trying to stay calm but at the very sight of his home wasn't his home anymore, how was a boy suppose to stay calm at all for being sneaky and running away from guards on high alert. As Ranis was deep in his thoughts, he was startled by 3 approaching figures.

"Don't hurt me, please," Rancis pleaded.

"Why would we hurt you. We saved you earlier,"

"Wait. Earlier..." Rancis thought.

And there was the trio that saved him from the Templar group from the Tapper's earlier. "What are you doing outside your game? You like you have lost the fight of your life," Ezio said.

"I didn't lose a fight. I lost my home to a bunch of Templars, as you call them," Rancis admitted.

"Templars invaded Sugar Rush? Interesting. But why invade that place," questioned Altair.

"I don't know, you tell me. They're from your game," Rancis said feeling nervous.

"Templars are power hunger brutes that love taking over locations and are happy of having the benefits that come with it," Connor explained

"But something tells me you want to get back at them and retake Sugar Rush in the name of freedom and peace, right," Ezio asked earning a nod from Rancis without hesitation. "Yes," Rancis said coldly.

"Tell us Fluggerbutter, **HOW** far would **YOU** go to save the people you love from the Templar influence," Altair asked.

"**I WOULD KILL THEM ALL**," Rancis admitted to the trio with a bit of concern and fear in his eyes. "Good", Connor said as the 3 headed in the direction of Assassin's Creed III.

"You coming or what," Altair said waiting for Rancis to catch up to the group. "Where are we going," he asked. "To your training," he said as they entered AC3.

* * *

_**Assassin's Creed 3 (Davenport Homestead)...**_

"Whoa..." Rancis muttered to himself as he looked all around the Homestead's valley.

"We will train you in mind, body and soul as you become one of us," Connor said as Rancis continued to stare at the vast open area.

"Okay, when do we begin," Rancis asked.

"Now," Ezio said as he tossed a knife to Rancis as he charged at Rancis with his hidden blade extended.

"Oh boy," the blonde muttered as he defended himself with his newly-equipped knife as the sound of clashing metal and sparks can be heard from nearby.

* * *

_**Later...**_

All the clashing sounds from the blades created a small event that the townsfolk were watching and enjoying as Rancis and Ezio kept exchanging blows. Everyone knew both were getting tired and someone is about to give.

"You show great speed in your fighting style. Tell me, is it because you're scared of being hit or is because you want our opponents to keep missing before they get it right on how to hit you," the Italian asked.

"A bit of both really," Rancis answered as he blocked another attacked and tried to counter a kick from his boot.

As the two were continuing to spar, the other to assassins just observed and spectated the event. "He has lasted over 10 minutes in open conflict," Connor said. "He may be able to last even longer...with some additional artillery."

"I agree," Altair said.

As the two clashed again, both fell on their knees with Rancis looking as if he is about to faint from exhaustion. "Anyone who can last that long in a spar against a master assassin deserves a reward," Ezio said admitting to the draw. "You have earned yourself a place to stay and a training session with each of us," Ezio said as he stood back up on his feet.

"For joining our side and proving your own skills against me, you, Rancis Fluggerbutter, are now a novice/recruit/private of the Assassin Order," Ezio announced as Rancis muttered, "Sweet," as he cracked a smile before he passed out onto ground.

"I think he will be one of our best and brightest recruits," Connor admitted. "He still needs to prove himself to us first before you continue that theory," Altair reminded the Native American before they went over to pick up the unconscious racer and bring him inside the manor.

* * *

_**Meanwhile in Sugar Rush...**_

The Candy Cane Forest was not the place the to be. Vanellope von Scweetz was on the run from Templars after she was spotted in the Junkyard. And they weren't just hot on her tail, they were shooting her tail.

"All of this security over a bit of junk from an old kart. King Candy must be getting paranoid," she said as she ducked from another stray bullet.

She rounded a gumdrop, heading towards Diet Cola Mountain.

She made it between the lollipops before the guards came over the hill.

"She came this way, didn't she," Guard 1 asked. "Yeah, she did. Glitches don't up and vanish, do they," Guard 2 asked. "Maybe, but lets report this to the King, he may have a solution to problems like this," Guard 1 suggested. "Yeah, the last problem had a tomahawk and a bow and arrow so I don't want another assassin like** him **running around," Guard 2 agreed.

As they both left, Vanellope came back outside muttering, "Assassin?"

* * *

**Another problem, another solution. How is Vanellope going to be involved when the war for Sugar Rush begins and what**** are the Templars up to? And how will it effect Rancis if he returns? Find out in the next chapter...coming soon.**


	4. Sequence 1, Chapter 3

**And now, Rancis has started his training to become an assassin but will he make it to the rank of 'Master' or will he give in and never free Sugar Rush from the Templars' grip of oppression. Only time will tell in...**

* * *

**Sequence 1, Chapter 3**

**History Is So Unkind **

* * *

_**Assassin's Creed 3 (Davenport Homestead)...**_

"Uhhh...*cough*cough*," Rancis said feeling a bit winded during yesterday's spar. With the Sun's rays beaming into his room, Rancis knew that it was time to get up. As he got up, he noticed his clothes (except his underwear) were missing but laying on a hanger on the doorknob was a sleeveless undershirt with shorts. Rancis knew it was going to be a hot day outside, so he grabbed the clothes and put them and walked out the door.

As walked out into the hall, he noticed he was on the second floor. He walked down the hall to the staircase and made it down to the main level. He eventually heard voices coming from underneath him. So Rancis continued around the corner to notice a door but it didn't have a doorknob or handle of any kind, so he tried pushing put with little success. He then noticed the lamp above him, it looked a bit conspicuous to have a lamp right in front a door, so Rancis hopped up and pulled down the lamp (like a mechanism) and the door opened slightly. With the door cracked, the voices can be heard a lot clearly.

"So it is agreed, then. We will each teach Rancis a core subject a being an assassin," Altair said.

"Right, you will teach him the history of being an assassin," Ezio began. "I will teach him the abilities of an assassin and Connor will teach him the weapons of being an assassin," he gestured to the Native American.

"And when he perfects all 3, only we will decide when he is ready to move on to the final test," Connor added.

With that being said, the 3 nodded as Rancis slowly came down the steps one by one until he slipped and landed back first against the wall in front of the steps. "Owww," he muttered as the 3 walked over. "Well, he is a bit sly but he needs to be more observant to his surroundings," Connor said after analyzing the blonde's performance.

All Rancis could do was stare at the assassin's outfit, sitting on a statue suited just for him. Complete with empty holsters, boots, and gloves. Connor was the first one to notice and looked at the statue then back at Rancis. "Rancis, remember, we are training you so you can be worthy to wear those robes, so don't try to jump ahead," Connor said earning a agreeing nod from Rancis as he got onto his feet. "Altair, I think its time for Rancis to learn more about us," Ezio said. "Indeed," he said as he put a hand on the trainee's shoulder and escorted him upstairs and outside.

* * *

_**Outside the Davenport Manor...**_

The view of the Aquila sitting on the ocean was beautiful as the water opened up to the whole archipelago, a perfect place to tell a story. Rancis just sat next to Altair preparing to have his mind blown.

"In a specific way of seeing it, the Assassins are the good guys or "anti-heroes" if you will because our methods are justice but crude as they are feared by the populace, so people will run scared when you stab your target out in the open," Altair said. The one thing that makes us different from the Templars is that...we have 3 simple yet self explanatory tenants that describe what we do, what not to do and who we are.

"1) Stay your blade from the flesh of an innocent." " 2) Hide in plain sight, be one with the crowd." "3) Never compromise the Brotherhood."

If you follow these 'rules,' you will be one of the best Assassins in the Order," Altair explained as Rancis nodded in agreement. "But now to our background..."

"The war between the Assassins and Templars has been going on for centuries, maybe even longer if you read the history books," Altair began. "Frankly, I don't even know how this war even began but it had something to do with **'free will'**. You see, Rancis, the Templars have been motivated if not driven to believe that by taking away the freedom we all have, that is what will keep the world safe and at peace. But if you see it from an Assassin's or civilians perspective, the Templars are really just bullies who abuse their power and authority over the populace. That's why it's hard for anyone to live in a Templar controlled area like your home, Sugar Rush." Rancis started to get tears in his eyes.

"Rancis, this is how serious the situation is between the Templars and the Assassins. If the Templars had their way, the only thing close enough to world peace is **'security and abuse with no freedom'**. Rancis was starting to quake in his shoes imagining what Sugar Rush would be after the Templars had full control. Citizens being hit by rifles, the racers being tortured or worst... executed right outside the game.

"But that's why we, the assassins are here, to rescue the world from the Templars grasp over our freedom and anyone who wants to join our cause to help is more then welcome, " Altair said eyeing Rancis who cracking a smile after wiping his tears.

Rancis stood up and said, "I will kill them all." "Good to know but remember you are an assassin, not a serial killer. So there is no enjoyment in watching a person die because if there is, you lose your humanity to temptation and temptation corrupts the mind," Altair said in a warning tone. Earning a bow in respect from Rancis as Altair stood up and both headed back to the manor.

* * *

_**(Back) Inside the Manor...**_

"He is ready for his second rank," Altair spoke with confidence.

"You are sure about this decision," Connor asked.

"Because if you have secondary thoughts, we can evaluate him individually..." Ezio said before Altair held up a hand to silence him.

"The boy is neither motivated by either revenge nor vengeance. Just simple justice for what the Templars did to his home and possibly his friends," Altair explained. "But what I can say is that he is motivated to boot the Templars out of his home," Altair said.

Rancis was told to stay upstairs until his mentors were done talking then Altair came up the stairs and told him to come down. When Rancis walked up to the 3, a podium elevated Ezio a bit to make him seem more like a judge of law.

"Rancis Fluggerbutter, you have passed your first test as a trainee and as a reward, you are promoted to the second rank of assassins which is ''Servant" or 'Initiate' or 'Corporal.' Each of these ranks are titles from other Assassin's Creed games just so you don't get confused," Ezio clarified.

"Cool," Rancis said excited about his promotion. "But the road to turning into a master is just beginning, Fluggerbutter," Ezio said. "Tomorrow starts your next set of lessons, so be prepared."

"Yes sir," he said as he headed back upstairs.

"Kids these day," Altair said. "Indeed," the other 2 said.

* * *

_**Meanwhile in Sugar Rush...**_

"So this is the plan. We separate the racers, one for each of you to use in whatever scheme each of you choose", King Candy addressed his enforcers. All of them nodded in agreement.

"Also, be on the look out for any 'unwanted guests' that may throw a monkey wrench in any of our plans," The King said with caution.

"Also, any word on the **glitch**," King Candy asked in a concerned tone.

"She was sited here in the 'Junkyard' and here in the 'Candy Cane Forest' but we didn't engage her due to possibly tipping her off," General Candy Corn confirmed pointing to the locations on the map of the entire kingdom.

"Good. Tell your men that if she causes any mischief, fire warning shots **only**. I need her alive for her 'permanent' stay in the Fungeon like all the others," The King instructed.

"Yes sir," the general said as he marched out of the castle with haste.

"Once the glitch is out of the way, there won't be anyone left to stop us," The King said with an evil smile.

* * *

**Rancis has been promoted but there is still so much more to learn about being an 'Assassin Initiate'. What can he do? Just keep on learning, Fluggerbutter. The next chapter only gets harder from here. **


	5. Sequence 1, Chapter 4

**Rancis has earned his second rank and now armed with the very history and beliefs of the Assassin Order, the racer must now prove himself in the field as he learns life saving maneuvers and tactics that will benefit him down the road. Find out more in...**

* * *

**Sequence 1, Chapter 4**

**Low/High Profile Training**

* * *

_**The Frontier...**_

Ezio decided it was time to take Rancis out into the country side so he could continue his training but first, they needed to pass through the small town of Lexington. Unfortunately, the Frontier was a little on high alert (since Connor kind of started a few problems for the British soldiers during his last trip), so they needed to be extra vigilant and sneaky.

"Okay Rancis, for your first exercise, I am gonna teach you how to blend," Ezio announced. "Blend? Like the 2nd tenant of the creed," Rancis questioned.

"Exactly. Blending in with your surroundings is a key part of being discreet, cautious and a great way to avoid open conflict as well as escape it," he instructed. A bunch of red British soldiers were being lead by a green Jaeger were coming their way. "Keep your head down and the horse at walking speed. The soldiers won't even look at you," he instructed before they passed the guards with their heads down.

"You can even blend on benches, in crowds or in the environment, so be on the lookout for blend spots," he said as Rancis nodded. "If the guards do spot you, just quickly gallop away before they get suspicious."

"**Next Lesson: Viewpoints**," he said as they rode towards a huge tree.

"I'm guessing by its name that they are points on a map in which I can view the surrounding area," Rancis answered. "Bene (Good). You are learning well, young Rancis. We will make an assassin out of you yet." Once he finished the comment, they arrived at the tree.

"Follow me up the tree," he instructed. Ezio started to climb with Rancis right behind him. Rancis was doing a much better job at climbing on a regular tree like this then in Sugar Rush because of the double stripped branches. Once they made it to the highest point of the branches, Rancis stood on the opposite branch to Ezio as both of them 'synchronized' with the viewpoint to see more of the Frontier.

"_This feeling is the same when I was on top of that tree_," Rancis thought. Now for the second part of this lesson: **A Leap Of Faith.**

Just as Ezio was about to jump, Rancis stopped him. "Can I go first because I remember doing this before," Rancis suggested. "Are you sure," Ezio asked. "Yes," Rancis answered without a second thought. "Okay, go right ahead," Ezio said giving him room to jump. Rancis held both of his arms out and jumped. He somersaults forward until his eyes are facing the sky then he closes them. The rushing wind, that same feeling when he was racing with his friends was coming back to him then...**POOF! **He wakes up in a pile of hay.

He gets out of the pile just in time for Ezio to leap and land in the pile behind him. "You seem like a natural when performing that leap. Think you can do it again," the mentor asked. "Maybe," Rancis said feeling nervous. "Because for the final requirement to join the Brotherhood is to perform a Leap Of Faith, yet you did it like professional," he added.

"Anyway, good job so far and judging from your status as an apprentice, you have been promoted to your **3rd Rank**," Ezio said. "Really, I feel like I haven't done a lot to earn it," Rancis pleaded. "Nonsense, most apprentice don't make it to your status in this short of time," Ezio clarified. "Because I want to get back and free Sugar Rush from the Templars," Rancis said in serious tone.

"I know but not yet. Soon, when we welcome you into the Brotherhood, you will take the task and see it through to the end," Ezio said. "I will," Rancis said clenching his fist in anger and determination.

"Next lesson: **Notoriety,**" he said eyeing a piece of paper plastered on a nearby wall that had a artist sketch of Connor with his hood on. Ezio ripped it off and showed Rancis. Notoriety is another word for "Notorious" in which your activities against the Templars has made you a prime target. So if you don't do something that will reduce notoriety, the Templar guards will continue to actively search for you.

"Noted. They can be annoying like 'someone' I know from my game." 'Like who,' Ezio asked. "Lets just she kind of 'glitches' out of emotion because if she really became part of our game, it could spell out 'Game Over' for everyone in my game."

"If you ask me, if she was never meant to be part of your game, then why would she strive to be a racer...unless she **WAS** a racer until something happened but that's just a theory that needs to investigated," Ezio explained. "I will look into that when I get back to my game," Rancis suggested.

"Anyway, make sure to rip off any posters, bribe public speakers (with currency from your game), and if you have one print your own propaganda to become a 'Hero of the People," Ezio said getting back on topic.

As they got back on the horse to head pass Lexington, Ezio told Rancis a few more things that Assassins can do like pickpocket, crowd control, purchasing equipment and how to acquire money. Rancis was started to get confused but he kept his composure as they passed through Lexington.

Lexington wasn't fully repaired since the "Battle for Lexington and Concord" but the people kept constant rebuilding the busted buildings and scorched Earth, Rancis was thinking," Would Sugar Rush be like this after he was done." The moment was disturbed as Ezio increased the speed of the horse and the two headed into the wilderness.

* * *

**Later...**

As their horse came to a stop, Rancis slowly woke up (because of falling asleep on Ezio's back) and got off the horse. Uhhh... where are we," he asked looking at the huge log walls in front of him.

"You are at Connor's former village, **Kanatahséton**," Ezio answered.

"Wait. What?" Is what Rancis said as he followed Ezio into the opening and looking around at all the log structures that were left beyond by the people. "But what happened to the people," Rancis asked.

"The land you are standing on was signed over by the government, which is Congress. My guess: for military purposes. Before Connor left his tribe, he promised to keep them safe from harm, namely from the Templars. But as well, Connor in turn became a huge mysterious figure in the Revolutionary War. He killed to birds with one stone by killing the Templar leaders within the British army. But the one thing that Connor couldn't fight was...politics.

Which is why the natives had to be pushed further west to avoid political conflict. So Connor is the last of his tribe...in this part of the country."

Hearing that brief story made Rancis wonder...was he in the same position as Connor? Making a promise to his loved ones in order to protect them. But the difference is everyone in Sugar Rush is already in danger so that explains why Rancis is on a quicker time table then Connor was. But still...Rancis is alone like Connor is.

Rancis then spotted a person sitting in front of a campfire just in time for the Sun to pass over the horizon. As we approached the hooded the man, it turned out to be Connor just sitting preparing for dinner with a hare of the fire. "Greetings, Connor, " Ezio greeted. "Hello, Connor," Rancis greeted.

"Hello, you two. How is Rancis' training coming along," he asked. "Better than anticipated," Ezio admitted. "He knows how to blend in with the common man, he performed a Leap of Faith like a professional and he knows how to reduce notoriety. All he has to do now is go through the hardest part of being an assassin and that's "Weapons and Equipment Training," Ezio concluded. Rancis nervously gulped.

"I know and that's why Rancis will be staying with me for duration of his training," Connor said. "Indeed. He may teach you something that you haven't learned, Connor," Ezio said as he cracked a smile. "Maybe but he has to prove he can survive on his own otherwise, he will never save his home," Connor clarified as Rancis gave a serious glare. "I'm serious. The next stage of your training will determine if you are ready to take on anything," Connor said.

"Have faith in the boy, Connor. He has yet to disappoint," Ezio assured him. "And I am glad he has hasn't yet. Anyway your bed is in the log house right here. If you need to sleep, go for it. Because we will start our lesson in the morning," Connor instructed. Rancis nodded and said, "Good night." "Good night," the Native said.

As Rancis put his head on the pillow, he stared at the ceiling of the hut thinking, "I wonder how everyone else is doing? Not so good I bet," he muttered as he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Right you are Rancis. And the situation is only gonna get a whole lot worst before it gets better. Just hope there is place left to save when its all over. Find out in the next chapter.**


	6. Sequence 1, Chapter 5

**Rancis is on a roll but that roll can be stopped by an obstacle. Can Rancis make through this part of his training alive? Because for a Sugar Rush racer, there are no second chances when you fail in Assassin's Creed. Find out in...**

* * *

**Sequence 1, Chapter 5**

**Hunting Lesson**

* * *

_**Kanatahséton (Connor's Former Home)...**_

The Sun rose out of the horizon and over the Kanatahséton village. As the light beamed through the logs of the home that Rancis was sleeping in, the warm air and the smell of smoke woke him up on his feet. As Rancis walked out of the house, he noticed the fire that Connor had last night was snuffed out and Connor was gone.

But then in an instant, he heard a horse neigh in the distance. As he ran out of the village entrance he sees Connor carrying a bag on his back.

"What's in the bag," Rancis asked.

"Your equipment...for target practice," Connor answered.

"But you are not going to use any of it just yet...except this and this...and these," Connor said handing Rancis 2 hidden blades for each hand," a compound bow with a quiver full of arrows to put on his back.

"Now turn your palm towards your face," Connor said as Rancis was done fitting the gloves. Rancis turned his palm and a concealed blade popped out. Earning a surprised look from Rancis but then he cracked a smile

"Cool," Rancis said as Connor motioned Rancis to follow him into the woods.

* * *

_**Kanatahséton Hunting Grounds...**_

Connor knew Rancis could climb a tree but what Connor brought to the table surprised Rancis as Connor was free-running around the forest with Rancis trying to catch up but just like when he was younger, Connor sees Rancis jump onto the same log that Kanen'tó:kon did but just like him, he loses his balance and falls into the water.

"Help me. I can't swim," he hollered. "I got you," Connor reassured. "_I guess some things never change_," Connor thought.

As they continued into the trees and back down on the ground, it was time for things to get interesting. "Okay, Rancis. Its time for your first hunting lesson," Connor announced.

"But why do I need to hunt? My game doesn't have that many animals," Rancis said feeling confused.

"In some ways, hunting doesn't mean you find prey and kill them. You study the animal you intend to pursue, you track their movements, you stalk them and then when you have them right where you want, you pounce," Connor explained. "For example, the Templars, if you study the guy in charge, what he does and where he is then all you need to do is get close to him then STRIKE!"

Rancis nodded at the comparison. "Now see that hare over there," Connor pointed to the rabbit that was feasting on a flower. "I want you to kill it with a blade or arrow. The decision is yours," Connor said.

"Also, don't worry if you are feeling weak in the heart because there are lots of hares in the Frontier. So imagine that hare is a Templar and he just hurt someone close to you. How would you respond," Connor asked. Something in Rancis just clicked as he imagined his friends being tortured by a Templar. The sight was to realistic that Rancis took the bow in his left hand and an arrow with his right, connected the two, pulled back on the arrow's fletching, and aimed at the unsuspecting hare then he launched the arrow.

The zoomed past everything until it hit it's mark in the torso. Poor little thing squealed in agony before it dropped dead. As the 2 walked over to inspect the kill, Connor thought, "_Impressive. His first kill on the first shot...ever_."

"Nice shot, Rancis. Did you ever shoot a bow before," Connor asked. "No," Rancis said still looking at the carcass. "Well, you look like natural at this and for your first clean kill, I am promoting you to your **4th Assassin Rank**," Connor said. " And with this kill, you and me will split breakfast," Connor said as he started to skin the hare. Rancis stared before looking away in disgust.

"That is so not right," Rancis said out loud feeling like he was about to vomit.

* * *

_**(Back at) Kanatahséton...**_

Connor and Rancis were sitting on opposite sides of the fire that was roasting the hare that Rancis shot. It was delicious yet it was felt like it was missing barbecue sauce.

"Enjoying the hare, I see," Connor said as Rancis was devouring his portion like carnivore that hasn't eaten. "Yep," Rancis said.

"When you're done, we will head to Boston to purchase a gun gun for you to practice on," Connor said as he took another bite from the hare.

"Awesome," Rancis said.

* * *

Meanwhile in Sugar Rush...

The Fungeon (technically called the "Fun Dungeon") wasn't a place you would call 'fun.' Its where hope for your dreams go to die and the racers were experiencing it first hand...

The racers were just sitting moping on the stone cold floor wondering what is going to happen net while Taffyta was talking her mouth off like she hates being treated like a nobody.

"I can't believe we are in here! This place is supposed to be reserved for the glitch but now it's like we are being treated just like her," Taffyta complained.

"Well, we are in here and so far, nobody is coming to rescue us," Candlehead admitted.

"Yeah but at least Rancis hasn't been captured yet," Swizzle said making point.

"Your right. Where is he? You don't think...,"Gloyd said.

"I don't he was killed because if he was, why are we still alive," Snowanna asked making a point.

"Who knows," Minty asked.

"These Templars do and I think we are about to find out," Crumbelina said as someone opened the door from the other side and the door opened as guards came in with muskets aiming them at the racers.

"All of ya, start walking to the throne room, NOW," he said as the racers followed each other out the Fungeon surrounded by redcoats.

* * *

**Uh oh... What to do now? Rancis is now a Soldier (4th Rank Title) in the Assassin Brotherhood but its going take a lot more training to get each of his friends out of harm's way now that they are about to be divided and conquered. Unless Rancis can pick up the pace with his training... **


	7. Sequence 1, Chapter 6

**Rancis is starting to get the hunting instinct in him but he can't use it just yet. Not unless he learns how to use a firearm for protection. Anybody up for target practice in...**

* * *

**Sequence 1, Chapter 6**

**Firearms and You**

* * *

_**Outskirts of Boston...**_

As Connor and Rancis rode a white horse all the way to Boston, the Templar tension cooled off and soldiers were rarely seen until they past the gate that led into the city.

The racer's mind was transfixed on the setting in front of him. A city smaller than Sugar Rush but not made of any sweets, it looks... normal like everyday life. As their went deeper into the city, staring at the passing people, shops, churches, and a fort (under Templar control).

Once they stopped, they got off the horse and Connor gave Rancis some instructions.

"Okay, next is...**shopping,**" Connor said.

"Shopping," Rancis repeated with a question mark above his head.

"Its a way of purchasing trade, merchandise or supplies for in the field use," Connor explained.

"Like kart parts? Sweet," Rancis said with excitement.

"Now, here is 1000 pounds (£1000), so you can purchase a gun. Now, you can only buy what the money can get you so make sure to focus on the price when you are observing. I will be right here if you need me," Connor instructed.

As Rancis went inside the shop, Connor just sat next to a couple of folks on a bench to make himself scarce.

* * *

_**In the Shop...**_

As Rancis entered the store, the man at counter looked fairly bored out of his mind waiting for something unexpected to happen. Apparently, he didn't even notice his newest customer come in (due to his height).

"Excuse me," Rancis asked as the clerk jumped at the unsuspecting voice. "Who's there," he asked looking around his shop.

"Down here," Rancis said as the clerk looked in front of his counter.

"Oh, didn't see you there. What do you want, kid," the clerk asked.

"A firearm," Rancis said without hesistation.

"I have plenty in stock, which one do you want," he asked.

The choices were incredible, yet near endless. But Rancis had to choose something and quick. "I'll take this one," Rancis said holding up a 'Double-Barrel Flintlock Pistol.'

"A good choice. One of my first double barreled guns to come into stock. It's perfect for double the trouble against 2 guards," the man said.

"I'll take it, Rancis said as he paid the man and headed out the door.

"Kids and their guns," he muttered as he fell back in his chair as he stuck his feet up on the counter.

* * *

_**Rooftops of Boston...**_

To shoot a firearm is like shooting the bow only without both hands. You can have the best form in the world when holding a projectile launcher but that won't matter if you don't focus. So relax, aim and fire," Connor instructed.

As Rancis aimed at one of the guards patrolling the rooftops, he was having second thoughts in his head.

"I haven't killed a real person before but he will pay for joining the Templars and everyone else like him," Rancis thought as he held alignment for shot.

Then...**POOWWW!**

Then Templar dropped dead in an instant then a another came to inspect what was he doing on the ground. Rancis took another shot. **POOWWW!**

This Templar fell off the edge of the rooftop and fell onto the street were lots of people were staring at the body before they started screaming and running in different directions.

"Nice shot, Fluggerbutter," Connor said. And I will say you are now promoted to your **Fifth Assassin Rank.**

"Now, lets head back to the Homestead," Connor said as he turned to leap of the roof into a pile of hay with Rancis right behind him.

* * *

_**Meanwhile in Sugar Rush...**_

Once the racers were in the throne room, King Candy greeted the racers with a victorious feeling in his heart, earning a stare of envy and disbelief from the racers.

"Hello, my fellow racing subjects of Sugar Rush. Did you enjoy your stay in the Fungeon," he asked.

"Fudge no! What's the big idea locking us up like the glitch," Taffyta shouted.

"Lets just say that my new 'employees' wanted to make sure that when we took over Sugar Rush, we didn't want any resist from the populace," he explained.

"Wait a minto. You planned this? You wanted this to happen," Candlehead asked feeling confused.

"Yes, we planned this together a few weeks ago while you all were busy having your personal time torment the glitch, I invited a person over to Sugar Rush who happens to be a Templar Grandmaster (you know who) and he said... " King Candy said beginning the flashback.

* * *

**_[Flashback]_**

_"Are you sure you can handle the responsiblility of an entire Kingdom's worth of Templars, my young chap," the Grandmaster asked._

_"Of course, I can. I have been a ruler of this kingdom ever since it has been plugged in," he lied._

_"Really? Then I expect nothing should get in your way if their is resistance," he said without giving the King a glance in his direction._

_Relax, my friend. No one in this game knows the true meaning of 'extreme violence' like you do, in fact no one would kill anyone in this game because it's really peaceful here," the King explained._

_"Peaceful, huh? Then explain why I saw **your **racers bullying if not hurting a girl who looks no different from them on my way in," he asked making a death glare at the King._

_"I apologize for my racers' abusement to a person but that **girl** happens to be our local glitch," he answered. "She is someone we take into consideration as a minor problem if she isn't trying to find a way to race in our Random Roster Race. It's a special (mandantory) race that if you are placed within the Top 9 on the winner's roster then you can be selected as a playable character when the arcade is opened in the morning," he explained._

_"I see. Since this is an arcade game, if she were to be able to make her way onto the Top 9 roster for the following day..." he began._

_"Then the player would think our game is busted since she would be glitching on the player's view screen and the player would get Litwak, Out-of-Order sign, eventually..."_

_"The game is unplugged, you and an entire kingdom without a home, and the glitch," the Grandmaster asked piecing everything together._

_"She wouldn't be able to leave the game because glitches can't leave their game. Glitches are a game's personal problem because what happens in the game, stays in the game," the King finished._

_"Noted. And will now take my leave. Pleasure doing a business with you, King Candy," the Grandmaster said as he shook the short King's hand._

_"Anytime, Grandmaster of the Templars," the King responded. "Please, call me Haytham. Haytham Kenway," Haytham clarified as he prepared to leave for AC3._

_"But before I go, I like to ask a favor from you, my good man," Haytham asked. "Sure, what is it," the King asked feeling scared on the inside._

_"I would appreciate it if you would lock up the Sugar Rush racers once I send my Templars over to your game," "What, why," the King asked feeling blindsided by that request._

_"Lets just say that despite her being a glitch, she is still a person. And I want those racers to know that feeling to be mistreated like an outcast. So send them to that Fungeon you were talking about earlier," he suggested. _

_"Sure," he said as he was having second thoughts. "Remember, King Candy. Just because I assassinate people doesn't mean I don't show some kind of moral," Haytham explained as he walked to the exit while passing the oreo guards._

_"Hmm," King Candy said as he went back to his throne and took his seat. "Well, it wouldn't hurt to feel like a hero to the glitch just this once, right," he said to himself._

_***Little did King Candy know that the glitch never really got to see the racers get arrested but Vanellope will find out soon enough...later.***_

**_[End of Flashback]_**

* * *

"And thats why you all were arrested by the soldiers, thrown into the Fungeon and handcuffed in front of me," the King said with a grin.

"That's bull," Gloyd shouted earning a hit to the back of the head by a musket wooden rear. Everyone jumped when Gloyd facepalnted the floor while still staying barely awake.

"And I don't care and what you think or say because it doesn't matter. Within a few days, you all will be transferred around to different locations around the Kingdom to put your skills (other racing) to good use."

"You're enslaving us," Swizzle asked.

"No but there are," he said pointing to his enforcers who are itching for a fight.

"You are follow their orders as they see fit," he explained. "And if any of these 'ex'-racers get out of line, you have the right to use any measure of violence to get them back in line, except public excution," he King ordered to his enforcers.

"Yes sir," they all said in unison.

* * *

**Great...like things couldn't get any worst. With the Sugar Rush racers at the King's heel, Rancis is half way to his full Assassin rank and needs to keep progressing through the ranks otherwise, he may be the only "official" Sugar rush racer left in his whole game.**


	8. Sequence 1, Chapter 7

**Just to let you guys know, this is just a timeskip of how Rancis got the following ranks from his point-of-view. Just so we can get to the cool parts. Also, there will be spoilers to AC3 in the 8th Rank section, so I am warning you right now: Be spoiled at your own risk.**

* * *

**Sequence 1, Chapter 7**

**Recap and Review of Ranks**

* * *

_**[Flashback] Rancis POV and Narration...**_

_The next few days were brutal but doable. After each break I receive from training with one weapon, I am given a new one with a different look and style, not to mention feel to it. But as I progressed, harder objectives became easier to understand as I was out in the field trying my hardest to not only face any surprises that came my way but to give me the experience to better prepare myself for the retaking of Sugar Rush._

_For my **6th Rank**, Connor wanted me to put an end to a preacher who scrutinizes the Assassins as he tells tall tales about the British coming to American for the better and not the worst. "What a devil dog," I muttered. Anyway, when he gave another one of his false speeches, I just snuck up behind and pulled his hood over his eyes and slugged him in his face as he dropped onto his podium. Then, I told my own version of beliefs to the people about the Assassins being the real heroes. At first the crowd didn't believe me but when I started telling them the crude ways about the British staying here longer than expected and started hurting people because they think they own the place, the crowd started to believe me. When the preacher (I knocked down) got up, he tried to attack me for lying. Yet, I told him to look around (at the soldiers) and see for himself even the crowd believed me and they threw stones at the preacher for lying to them as he ran off the podium shielding himself from oncoming rocks. When he was out of sight, everyone cheered "Assassins! Assassins!" I felt good feeling like a hero to the people of Boston. _

_The **7th Rank** was as hard as it was brutal. A test to show if you were brave as you were strong, by Connor's former clan's way of a "rite of passage" into manhood. Connor wanted me to kill a few animals for him to skin for food at the Homestead. The problem was: he needed an elk, a bear, and a wolf. Also, it was snowing outside, so I knew I was going to be cold after this one. Honestly, I was freaking out on the inside but it would help face me enemies bigger than me while I was in the field. As I ventured into the forest with Connor overlooking my status, I remained vigilant and calm but still, my paranoia was getting to me as I made it to the riverside. Then I saw a mean grizzly that looked blind but not defenseless. I climbed up a tree and overlooked my prey then I jumped and thrusted my hidden blade into its neck. It growled a bit before it laid still. Now when I ventured into a field, a male deer was grazing and as I approached him, he charged me. I rolled and slammed its antlers into the tree behind me, he was stuck but not for long. As I gave him the killing blow, it made feel a bit relieved but I wasn't done yet. Then, I heard a snarl and it made my spine shiver as I faced the creature behind me. It was a lone wolf and it was preparing to attack me. I remained calm not expression of fear was shown as the wolf pounced but I stabbed it in midair as the creature fell on me, it was upclose experience never to be forgotten but I was distracted to believe that it was only 'one' wolf. Then, it hit me. Something was on my back, clawing it like a scratching post. When I threw it off, it was another wolf and it looked pissed. As I stood up trying to ignore the pain, he charged at me to pounce but I took out my gun, aimed just as the wolf was right in front of me. Then **POOWWWW!** I fell face first into the snow like the wolf did but I felt relieved as Connor came to my side right before I saw only darkness. But Connor would carry me back to the Homestead with the meat in tow. They say 7 is a lucky number, well I needed more than luck to pull this off. Don't worry, I didn't die but I was unable to sleep on my back for the night._

_The **8th Rank** was a simple delivery mission to one of Connor's contacts in New York. His name was 'Dobby' Carter, he must be a good man to earn Connor's attention although the name sounds a bit...childish but I'm not one to judge. Upon, the person who surprised to see a women in his place when I asked if Dobby was here, she laughed and clarified that **SHE** was Dobby. At first, I thought Dobby would be a man but she explained that her real name was **Deborah** **Carter** but **'Dobby'** was her other name to pass herself off as a boy when she was a kid but the name kinda stuck even after **he** 'turned' into a woman. Anyway, I gave her the envelope and apparently she was tasked with an Assassin Contract in South Carolina and she was prepared herself to leave. Before I left out the door something in my head stopped me, then I asked her about her '**relationship**' with Connor. She explained when she first met the guy, he was a man of interest trying to help. She told him about the poor people and greedy Templars and she was suprised Connor just volunteered without an argument or a deal with terms. When she help him find out about the man in charge, he put a stop to it and both of them became good friends. Although, the last time Connor visited her in a tavern, she wondered what he would do after the war. Connor wanted to settle and have a family because he has a busy schedule as an Assassin at the moment. Dobby offered a deal for Connor to marry her whenever he thinks its time and suprisingly, he agreed. I was taken back a bit by his answer but I did know this, at least Connor has someone waiting for him at the end of this conflict, right? I wonder if thats what me and a very special girl of my choosing would be when this war of mine with the Templars is over? Would the other racers agree with my decision? Only time would tell as I headed back to the Homestead completely in my thoughts about my own love life._

_The **9th Rank** was nothing I was expecting, I was on a 'ship' with a lot of men in similar outfits that were doing their jobs as we sailed on the high seas. Connor asked me to come along as not only a favor but for me to experience what life was like as a pirate. I didn't know what a pirate was until the old man next to Connor (who was at the helm) told me as a landlubber, I needed to learn a few things about being a privateer. As we sailed onward, Connor explained to me that we will be hunting a ship that has information on some trade routes worth exploring, so he would need my aid when we 'capture a ship.' When Connor gave an order that said the enemy was near I wanted to stay out of fight, so I don't get in the sailors way but one thing's for sure is hate being sneak attacked. The cannon fire came out of norwhere and decimated the deck while I was on the side about to fall overboard when a sailor grabbed me and hoisted me back up. Connor told everyone to recover and fire a couple of rounds on the enemy ship, destroying their starboard broad-side cannons. Connor ordered the remaining cannon users to switch to 'chains', my guess with the chain cannons, you could destroy the mast of a ship. Without a mast, there is no wind, no wind equals no movement. The ship was dead in the water. As Connor ordered the chain cannons to fire, I checked my equipment because when the mast came crashing into the water, Connor's crew yelled with delight as the demanded weapons and I ran next to Connor giving a nod that I was ready to board the enemy vessel. The crew was ready, Connor lead the charge and it was all death that followed. Pirates being slautered by sword and gun, thrown off the ship, or captured by us. When Connor and I went below deck to face the captain, Connor did the honors by kicking the door opened. The captain pulled out his gun but I shot the gun right out of his hand, and Connor went in for the kill as a swish sound could be heard by a small but quick hidden blade. As the captain spoke his final words of his motives and plans, I spotted something that caught my eye. A treausre chest? And when I looked in it, it was gold doubloons that could light up a small room but what I noticed was a small greyyish green ring out of the corner of my eye (**the same one Sonic acquires after you beat Sonic Unleashed**), it would make Minty fall for me on the first glance but then there was the glitch. Even though Vanellope wasn't a true racer, she was a person and she deserved something that spells out," I like you and I will always be your friend." So I took it and put in my pocket as I told Connor what I found. When Rancis showed Connor the chest full of gold, Connor just stared. He helped carrying the thing out of the lower deck, where we earned stares from the other crew members. When everyone was back on the Aquila, Connor's last order was "Sink it." We gave one last broad side before heading back into the Homestaed. I was just leaning on the stern side of the ship but not because I was feeling sick but I was looking at the smoking heap that was once a ship we captured. And it felt good._

_**[End of Flashback]**_

* * *

**_Present Day (Homestead Basement)..._**

But now, Connor, Altair and Ezio were proud of my status of being an assassin recruit now that I'm one rank away for being a full fledge assassin and I will be able to retake Sugar Rush all on my own but before I can, there is one final task that I need to complete, first.

"Rancis Fluggerbutter, for your outstanding performance in rising through the ranks of a recruit, we are assigning you one last mission before you become a true Assassin like us," Altair announced."

"Name it. I will do anything," Rancis said feeling pumped.

"Good because for this mission, think of it as a tutorial or practice session before you head back to Sugar Rush because we need you to takeover a fort," Altair said.

"A fort," Rancis repeated like his mentors have lost their minds. "Great. Just great," Rancis mutters.

* * *

**_Meanwhile in Sugar Rush..._**

Vanellope was just spending another one of her days staying out of the watchful eye of the populace of Sugar Rush in Diet Cola Mountain but today was a bit off to the outcast. First, she looking for parts for her lastest kart then she gets chased off by guys in red.

"What were those guys doing here," she thought. "They don't look like normal Sugar Rush guards and their accents were completely foreign. I wonder who they were and this 'Assassin' they were talking about."

"Well, I can't just sit around and wait, can I? I guess its time for me to pay the King a little visit," she said as she ran out of mountain and back to the castle.

* * *

**Its time for the final test. Can Rancis and Vanellope prepare for what's to come? Find out in the** **next chapter...**


	9. Sequence 1, Chapter 8

**Rancis is so close to his final rank, that he can almost taste it but the only thing standing in his way is a fort that is swarming with Templars. Can Rancis retake this fort in the name of the Patriots? Or will he enter the fort and won't come back out at all. Only time will tell in...**

* * *

**Sequence 1, Chapter 8**

**The (Re)Taking Begins Now**

* * *

_**Davenport Manor...**_

"Let me explained how you will pull this mission off with little collateral damage," Altair said as Rancis took a seat.

"**Fort Division** is located in the 'Upper' North District in New York to the West. It was designed for ambushes if it was ever infiltrated by enemies or trespassers, so a direct assault would be suicide for you," Altair explained as Rancis gulped in fear.

"But it has an opening in the wall on the bottom that you can swim under. Go right from the main entrance till you find a patch of land with a rock on the end pointed in the direction of the fort. The hole is around there. Swim under it turn left and make sure to stealth assassinate the guard standing nearby before you jump on the platform," Connor said.

"How do you know that," Rancis asked. "That's how I got in the last time," Connor answered.

"Anyway, Rancis there are some tactics you must use in order for you to capture the fort," Altair instructed.

"To capture a fort, you must accomplish these three goals:

**1) **Kill the fort's captain (you know, those Jaegers dressed in green that give you a hard time). **2)** Destroy the powder reserve (with it gone, the enemy won't have any ammunition to fall back on). And finally, **3)** Replace the British flag with an American one (this symbolizes that the fort has been taken and Patriots will immediately help you escort the remaining Redcoats out of the fort as the Patriots takeover its contents and valuables).

"Since this is your final test, Rancis, we will oversee your performance...personally," Ezio finally spoke. "It's not punishment to think we don't trust you or anything but we wanted to see how all of your training paid off. Blending with your environment, stealth, combat, etc. will be put to the test," Ezio explained.

"How will you know if it's a pass or fail," Rancis asked. "Easy, when we see the American flag hung over the fort. If we don't, then that means you are either dead or in hiding somewhere," Connor said making Rancis feel uneasy.

"But enough pondering, Fluggerbutter, this is your time to prove to us that you are one of us. Remember, don't be scared and fight to survive, Altair said." "May you make it through this conflict in victory," Connor said as his head took a bow. "And also, nothing is true, everything is permitted," Ezio said as he followed the trio out of the basement and out of the manor.

* * *

_**(In front of) Fort Division...**_

Fort Division was bigger than what Rancis was thought possible. The log walls were as tall as a Candy cane tree, there was 3 lookout stations from the outer wall as well as 5 lookout spots from the inner wall. Think of the interior as a mouse maze with only way to go.

"Anything you would like to say before you do this Rancis," Altair asked. "Because you can still back out."

Believe me when I say, I WANT to back out right now and quit while I am ahead but I can't," he admitted. "If I quit now, I will lack the proper motivation and skill to retake Sugar Rush one piece at a time and I will never be able to save my friends," Rancis clarified what is a stake. The 3 mentors nodded as Rancis pulled the hood (of a jacket they gave him) over his head.

"Any closer Rancis and they will spot us so you are on your own from here," Altair explained as he the other 2 held their positions as Rancis started walking forward.

"Time to go to work," he said as snuck passed the guards and leaped onto a rock surfaced on the water on the right side of the fort where Rancis saw the opening.

* * *

_**Fort Division...**_

"Wait a minute. I don't know how to swim. Oh well, a first for everything," Rancis said as he closed his eyes and jumped in like a swan in the direction of the opening. "I'm doing good although I need to see where I'm going otherwise...**THUNK**." Rancis hit his head next on the log wall but quickly recovered and swam inside the opening. When he surfaced, he saw the guard with his back turned. Rancis climbed the stairs and stealth assassinated him from the back. When the body dropped, he took a look around and the next corridor and saw the powder shed being guarded.

"Good thing Ezio gave me these smoke bombs," Rancis said as pulled out a smoke bomb. He tossed it and exploded between the guards which caused them to cough like crazy when out of nowhere, you could hear 2 slash sounds within the thick cloud. When the smoke cleared, the rednecks were on the ground and Rancis was holding his head up high. As he approached the cabin, he saw a lantern right next to the door and it was perfect for the objective. He opened the door and slammed the lantern on the closest powder barrel which ignited into a fire. "Now I think it's time for me to...run for my life," Rancis shouted as he ran for cover. 10 seconds later, an explosion happened and the guards were ringing the bell.

* * *

_**Outside Fort Division...**_

"I'm guessing that was the powder barrel shed," Ezio said feeling curious about the situation in front of them.

"Yep, but the boy is not done yet," Altair said as the other 2 nodded.

* * *

_**(Back Inside) Fort Division...**_

While guards were running past a small bush towards the smoking remains of a powder barrel shed, Rancis quietly walked in the opposite direction. When Rancis rounded a corner and saw the guy in charge. A Jaeger Captain and looks as dangerous as he is mean. Rancis needed to blindside this guy in order to assassinate him but how then an oncoming guard was approaching and Rancis instantly got a lightbulb above his head. "Thank you Connor for this tripwire bomb," Rancis thought as he gently placed a bomb that is sensitive to movement on the ground as the guard got closer. Thankfully, Rancis disappeared into a nearby bush before the guard could get a good look at the figure. As he approached the last place where he saw Rancis, he accidently stepped on the bomb and it sent him flying so the guards from the lookout spots could see him. When the Jaeger came down to investigate, Rancis hid behind a corner. When he approached, Rancis pounced with hidden blade and pulled him to the side like a ragdoll.

"That felt good," He said before he had to run from approaching guards in search for the flagpole.

A bit of running around and avoiding the guards and when I turned another corner into the center of the fort where the main building is, I see the flagpole off to my right.

"It took a while, but I did it," as he climbed the scaffolding and approached the flagpole. He pulled out a flag that was folded like a triangle as he pulled the British flag down. He cuffed the flag to the holes and then pulled the flag up for the world to see.

* * *

_**(Back Outside) Fort Division...**_

The 3 hooded figures just clapped in amazement as the American flag blew in the wind.

"Now, lets go help the patriots clear the remaining redcoats out," Connor said as went in the direction of the fort with the others following him.

Rancis was able to make it outside as the others approached with a bunch of Patriots in blue. They stood on the side as the remaining British forces of the fort vacated the premises. Rancis smiled at his accomplishment as someone put his hand on his shoulder.

"Good job, kid," Ezio said. "You never seize to amaze us," Altair commented. "Impressive, nonetheless," Connor said.

"Thanks, guys," Rancis responded. "But I couldn't have done it without you guys to teach me what I needed to know."

As the Patriots entered their new home, the Assassin headed back to their Homestead for a special 'induction' ceremony.

* * *

_**Meanwhile in Sugar Rush...**_

Vanellope was able to make it into King Candy's throne room. When his garage door went up, she heard his car coming. She ducked underneath the long curtains that extended to the floor to hide herself as she listened to the 'unruly' ruler.

"Another day, another glitchless appearance in Sugar Rush. At least she can't leave the game because eventually we will find her," the King said to himself out loud.

"King Candy, the transports will be arriving within the next few hours," the Oreo Captain announced as he approached the throne.

"Good. Now I want a head count first. Do we have **ALL** the racers accounted for transport," the King asked.

"Yes sir, all are present and...hmm," the Oreo Captain mumbled as he saw the roster for captured racers. "What's wrong," the King asked. "Someone is missing from captivity. A Rancis...Fluggerbutter, sir," the Oreo confirmed. "What!" "But I thought you captured all racers," the King said feeling confused.

"I thought so too until I saw his picture," the Oreo said being honest. "Well, then alert the guards to be on the lookout for him," the King demanded.

"And the glitch," the Captain asked earning the attention of the person in question who is still hidden.

"For once, since we are ahead of schedule, lets not worry about the glitch right now, especially because she has no reason to race with all the guards on the track and the competition all locked up in the Fungeon," he smirked. Vanellope just froze by the new knowledge she just learned.

"But for now focus on Fluggerbutter, if he is out there then I want him captured...ASAP," the King demanded as he got off his throne. "Yes sir," the Oreo said as the two went into the next room.

Once the coast was clear, Vanellope came out of the curtains but all she could do stare. Her 'friends' were locked up in the Fungeon but at least one of them is safe and she didn't know until now. Well, there is one thing she could do. Head to the Fungeon, grab the keys next to the thick door and hope the racers are happy to see her because desperate times call for desperate measures. And lets face it folks, she was sweating bullets of desperation.

* * *

**With Fort Division now under Patriot control, Rancis can not only rest easy but in a few short hours, he will be the newest 'brother' to the Assassin Brotherhood. But with Rancis finally reaching his goal, are the Sugar Rush Templars about to reach their's? Find out in the next chapter...**


	10. Sequence 1, Chapter 9

**Rancis has done it. He retook a fort in the name of the Patriots and has suppressed all Templar actvity in the city as well as reduce trading prices even further. Now let the induction ceremony begin in...**

* * *

**Sequence 1, Chapter 9**

**Welcome to the Brotherhood**

* * *

_**(AC3) Davenport Homestead, The Basement...**_

Tonight was a night worth remembering as Altair, Ezio, Connor and his 6 recruits all joined together to welcome their newest member/brother to the order. But before Rancis can properly be called 'brother,' he must be inducted into the Brotherhood by swearing an oath to the Assassin Brotherhood. As Rancis made his way to the basement and off the steps, he sees the recruits lined up on opposite sides of a rug like a pathway with their heads bowwed and their eyes closed. At the end of the road was Altair near a small fire pit, Ezio behind a podium and Connor on the side with a bag slinged over his shoulder. Once Rancis approached his side of the rug, the ceremony could finally begin...

"Rancis Fluggerbutter from the arcade game, Sugar Rush. Would you please step forward," Ezio asked in a demanding voice.

Rancis was scared at the moment of having a mental breakdown but the Assassin wouldn't try to hurt him after all he has done for them, right? Well, he remained tall and walked forward like he was lacking fear even though it was present in his mind. Once Rancis was within a few steps of the podium, Ezio spoke again. "The following words are from my good friend and fellow assassin, Niccolò di Bernardo dei Machiavelli," Ezio said in a softer tone. "Whoa, what a name," Rancis thought as Ezio prepared the the cremonial induction speech.

_"__Laa shay'a waqi'un moutlaq bale kouloun moumkine. (Nothing is true; everything is permitted. (in Arabic)) The wisdom of our Creed is revealed through these words."_

"And Rancis for this next part, repeat after the recruits behind you," Ezio gestured to the men and woman behind Rancis.

_**Ezio**: "__Where other men blindly follow the truth, remember..._

_**Recruits and Rancis**: "__Nothing is true._"

_**Assassin**: "__Where other men are limited by morality or law, remember..._"

_**Recruits and Rancis**: "__Everything is permitted._"

_**Ezio**: "__We work in the dark to serve the light. We are Assassins._"

_"The last thing to cover is The Assassin Paradox. __What follows are the three great ironies of the Assassin Order: (1) Here we seek to promote peace, but murder is our means. (2) Here we seek to open the minds of men, but require obedience to a master and set of rules. (3) Here we seek to reveal the danger of blind faith, yet we are practitioners ourselves. But not matter how you look at it, the Templars are just same. So Rancis if you want to be free of the Templar influence in your home, you must go by our creed, please."_

Rancis couldn't disagree with them. Templars will always bend the rules to stay inpower and he saw it first hand. Rancis won't second guess the creed because if he hesistates to take a life then his opponent will surely take his. "I will heed your warnings mentor," Rancis said in a loyal tone.

"Good, now extend your left ring finger," Ezio insisted and Rancis did was he was commanded. Altair came over with a metal clamp that was burnt on the extensions. "What, he's not gonna-," Rancis thought before he was brought back to realty with a painful heated sensation on his extended finger.

"This will sting for a while but it lets us know that you will always be one of us," Altair said as he released the clamp from the burnt finger. "Welcome to the Brotherhood," Ezio said as everyone cheered.

* * *

_**Later...**_

"Now that you are one of us, what will you do now," a recruit asked.

"I will take all my belongings and head back to Sugar Rush," Rancis answered. "Once I'm there, I will think of a place to stay as I think of a plan to tackle each Templar in my game, one at a time," Rancis suggested.

"But before you go, take this," Connor said throwing a bag full of equipment to him. "What's in here, weights," he asked trying to carry the heavy thing off the ground. "No it's every weapon you have practiced with since you got here," Connor said as he took the bag and unzipped it. "From a bow and quiver of arrows, 2 flintlock guns, a sabre, smoke and tripwire bombs, poison darts, a knife, and throwing stars," Connor said as he took each weapon out and showed it to Rancis. "If you want to find new weapons, find them Sugar Rush or take what the guards use," Connor suggested as he zipped the bag up.

As Rancis slanged the bag over his shoulder and headed for the steps, he was stopped by a voice. "Hey, Rancis," another recruit asked. "Share a drink with us. It's the least we could do for you since you are one of us now," he suggested. "Fine," Rancis said as he dropped the bag and walked over to the group took a glass.

"To Rancis Fluggerbutter. May he bring the downfall to all the Templars that have taken over game, "Sugar Rush," another recruit shouted as he hoisted his drink up in the air for a toast to their newest 'brother' to the order. Everyone followed his lead as he held his glass high and clinked it against everyone else (except Rancis due to his height). But they brought their glasses down lower to his height to help him. As the celebration came to a close, Rancis said his farewells but if he should need their help again, they will always be here in **Assassin's Creed III**.

* * *

_**Game Central Station...**_

As Rancis walked out of AC3, he hasn't forgotten about the Surge Protector and was expecting the alarm to go off (again) and he would get on him. But when Rancis walked through the exit, nothing happened.

"Good, at least I won't need to add one more annoyance to my list of things I hate right now," Rancis said as he carried his sack and himself through the station noticing that there was a lot less characters in the station then usual.

* * *

_**Tapper's**_

As Rancis entered his favorite hang out spot, he noticed everything was back to the way it was and he was proud.

"Well, well, Rancis Fluggerbutter, it has been a while," Rancis looked for the source of the voice and there was Tapper, who hasn't changed a bit.

"Hey, Tapper. How were things since my **last** visit, he asked," Rancis asked remebering his first encounter with the Templars (**in the Prologue**).

"Not good, Fluggerbutter," the Bartender answered drawing a frown. "Ever since word got out about Sugar Rush's takeover, the arcade went into a small panic but kept it on the 'down low and out of sight' to avoid abusement by the Templar soldiers like the ones in my shop the other day. And nowadays, people want to help but want to stay alive, so we keep our distance until a miracle happens."

"I see what you mean. Nobody would risk their safety in helping Sugar Rush unless it would be worth getting shot at by muskets," Rancis pointed out.

"But Tapper, the reason I came here is that if you hear anything about the Templar leaders of Sugar Rush, let me know. I will give you a list of names the next time I come in," Rancis said.

"Okay, I will keep my eyes and ears open, Fluggerbutter. Also there is a present from someone addressed to you," Tapper said as Rancis stopped in his tracks.

"What present," he asked. "A present that was given to me by this tall girl who had a French/African look to her. Also, she had this braided hairstyle that almost touched the ground. Do you know her," the bartender explained.

"No but I can tell she is a friend," Rancis answered with a smile.

"The present s right over there on the table," he said gesturing to the box on the bar table.

Rancis opened the box and held out his own Assassin's Creed robe. Complete with brown tailoring, boots, weapon holsters, gloves, hood and the aroma of sweet peanut butter chocolate. 'Sweet' was the only word that came to Rancis as he tried his new suit on. It fit on like a glove and it felt snug.

"May you bring those rotten animals to heel," Tapper said. "I will," Rancis said as he exited the saloon.

* * *

_**(Back In) Game Central Station**_

As Rancis walked towards Sugar Rush sign, he noticed the new sign that made him bite hard in anger.

**"Templar Rush"**

"Okay, now this...means...**WAR**..." Rancis said as he walked down the tunnel, motivated on pure justice.

* * *

_**Sugar Rush...**_

As Vanellope turned a corner to notice the huge wooden blast door that was labeled, "Fungeon," she began to think of the possible pros and cons for this gesture of kindness to the other racers. If she freed them, then what? Would they continue to scold her or see her in a new light? Only one way to find out.

She was able to jump and fit the key in the keyhole and tried to turn it with all the strength she could muster. The following sound was a loud, echoing turn that completed the key mechanism in the lock.

"Did you hear that," Swizzle asked.

"Yeah, it sounds like someone is at the door," Snowanna answered.

As the door slowly creaked opened, the racers were terrified with fear and suspicion of what was behind the door then... she popped her head in.

"Hi, guys, sorry the rescue took so long. I was in the curious of what was going on in the castle, so I snuck in and-," was all she said before she got dog piled by hugs of scared racers who were on the verge of tears who were actually happy to see her.

"Vanellope, for once it is so good to see you," Minty said out loud. "Vanellope, you're my hero," Jubileena said. "Thank you, thank you," Candlehead said.

"Guys, I can't breathe," Vanellope said feeling her air circulation being cut off by the bear hugs the racers were giving her. The group instantly released her as she inhaled and exhaled repeatedly.

"Are you guys, okay," she asked.

"No, for the first time in my life, I was treated just like an outcast, a freak...," Taffyta said. "Like me," Vanellope said earning a stare from everyone.

"Yes and we are so sorry. All of us," Taffyta said gesturing to everyone in the room. Vanellope crossed an eyebrow.

"If you mean everyone, then where's Rancis," Vanellope asked.

"We don't know. We haven't seen him ever since the arcade closed," Crumbelina explained.

"That means we better go find him before he gets caught or we get caught. Whichever comes first," Gloyd suggested.

"Right but lets be careful, who knows how many guards are guarding the castle right now, Vanellope said.

Needless to say, they made it out...barely if Candlehead didn't walk out right before a guard turned his head in another direction, they would be busted and thrown back in the Fungeon. Anyway, the escape was good. And now, Sugar Rush has it own fugitives of the Templars to worry about as they all ran into the Candy Cane Forest expecting the guards to follow from the castle.

**END OF SEQUENCE 1**

* * *

**It seems Rancis and Vanellope finally formed some new friendships between characters and it could get better...or worst. Rancis is back n Sugar Rush and the racers are trying to find somewhere to hide. Will King Candy take notice of what is happening as his plans hit a speed bump? Only time will tell...in the next sequence.**


	11. Sequence 2, Chapter 1

**Rancis has returned to Sugar Rush but the situation is dire and no one is happy about it. So it's time for Sugar Rush's newest 'Anti-hero of Freedom' becomes known to the public one step or kill at a time until he reaches the top of the Templar Chain-Of-Command. Find out in... **

* * *

**Sequence 2, Chapter 1**

**Old Roots, New Place **

* * *

_**(Templar-Controlled) Sugar Rush...**_

The Sun was bright, the heat was bearable but the image was gruesome. Solders were everywhere and they added a few Templar Den towers to survey the area from all sides. Also, they act as relaxation spots for the Templar soldiers if they are done from their daily 'oppressing' to the people. As Rancis walked down the Rainbow Pathway, eager to start working on a game plan that will take these Templars down. The only problem is that he needed a place to stay but where...

Then it struck like an arrow. There stood a Templar Den Tower right in the middle of the general area. It was taller than most of the houses and smaller than Diet Cola Mountain but it had Templar troops guarding it like a prison. Rancis then cracked a devious smile. "I think I found my new home," he muttered as he started to blend into the shadows created by the building.

* * *

_**The Main City of Sugar Rush...**_

The setting was completely changing around the Kingdom. What once was a small town with a castle in the background was now a industrial location under martial law with no regard to the populace. People being shoved to the ground, beaten, tripped, even pointed out for minding their own business. Talk about pushovers but what could the citizens of Sugar Rush do to avoid getting shot by muskets? Apparently, waiting for a hero to rise up and fight this tyranny...

Also, the Templars added a few features from the other Assassin's Creed games to Sugar Rush like taller buildings and haystacks. At least, the fans of the racers were kind enough to take the jobs that were open at the moment like blacksmith, tailors, book store owner, etc. As well, as Templars continuing to patrol the most populated spots in this town. Good thing everyone starting wearing hoods and scarfs and hats these days to hide their faces making travelling alone a lot easier.

So easy in fact, that a couple of guards were standing at their post, when suddenly an arrow hit both of them almost like a domino effect. The figure quickly ran past the lifeless corpses and continued into the hot zone. When he saw a guard reporting to the captain.

"How are things going," the captain asked.

"Well, despite a few rough citizens, things are feeling kind of slow," the soldier answered. "Make sure to keep 'em in line, if the citizens began to revolt, the Templar will be more persuasive in their taunting," the captain explained. "Now leave me," he said as the soldier ran off to his post. "I wonder why we would invade Sugar Rush," he asked himself as something unsuspectingly sharp pierced his back. "To take away freedom and replace it with oppression," Rancis answered the barely conscious body the question before the body dropped with a thud.

"Now, there is one more thing left to do," Rancis said as he eyed the tower before him. Rancis started to climb and eventually made it to the top (without looking down) and he decided to start a signal fire. Found a torch and just tossed it onto the flammable material as walked towards the viewpoint. He quickly synchronized and performed a leap of faith as the smoke began to draw attention from surrounding people.

* * *

_**Back On The Ground...**_

"I think it's time we leave now," the first Templar said. "Yeah, run away," the second one said as they walked off to the next Templar control district with the crowd cheering to the burning site of the Templar den.

Once the Templars who were already inside the den quickly cleared out, Rancis went inside to see everything left behind from information to maps to operation plans.

"Now this is what I like to call home," Rancis said as he observed his new home with a grin.

* * *

Back with Vanellope

She was still on the run with the racers and so far all of the racers were happy to see the glitch of all people...saving their programmed skins. Well **ALMOST** all of the racers, anyway.

"Hurry! This way," Vanellope directed.

As they began to run farther away from the Candy Cane Forest, the racers were wondering where was the glitch taking them.

Once they made it to Diet Cola Mountain, Vanellope told them to follow her inside and at first, they thought was she crazy but when she walked through the secret entrance, they were stunned but they followed her one at a time, just for safety.

"Hello, fellow racers. And welcome to my home," she said as she presented the Diet Cola Hot Springs.

"You live in this dump," Taffyta asked. "Yeah, since you guys thought I was a mistake and I wasn't supposed to exist so where do you think I was supposed to live," she answered as she showed the racers around the base of the volcanic mountain. Then she took a seat and everyone sat in a semicircle so they could explain what has been going on.

"So what happened to you guys," the glitch asked. "First I see you guys at the starting line for the Random Roster Race, then I hear about you guys being in the Fungeon for some reason," she explained.

"Could you believe that when these Templars came, they started arresting people. We were able to drive all the way to the castle and talk to the King about the situation but before any of us knew it, we were already captured and King Candy just stood there and smiled while we were forcibly escorted to the Fungeon," Minty said.

"And we never thought that he planned this takeover from the start," Swizzle said.

"But there is some good news," Jubileena said. "They haven't captured Rancis yet."

"Your right. I haven't seen Rancis at all after the arcade closed, do you think he...went Turbo," Snowanna asked earning a stare from everyone.

"You maybe onto something Snow. I think I saw Rancis walk in the direction of the exit earlier but he was so far away, I couldn't tell," Candlehead explained her perspective.

"Well, then we better go find him and get out of dodge...like yesterday," Taffyta suggested as she started for the exit.

Everyone looked in her direction like she was crazy "Well," she said wondering why no one has gotten up from their spots.

"No offense, Taffyta but what can we do against an army of soldiers armed to the teeth and programmed with the nothing but the intent to kill anyone," Vanellope asked. That question stopped Taffyta cold. "Not to mention they serve our former king," Crumbelina backed up. "Who has quite a few enforcers they serve as his personal guards," Adorabeezle commented. Taffyta was frozen due to the logic she just heard and she hate to admit it but in reality, they were right. What can they really do against a tyrant with an army at his command?

"Well, at least we know something, Rancis may possibly not be in Sugar Rush. Otherwise, he would have been captured already. Also, I heard King Candy flip out when he was told that his guards haven't captured him yet," Vanellope explained. Everyone looked at Vanellope like "What is she trying to say."

"So in other words...Rancis maybe, no is our only hope to escape Sugar Rush without getting captured...again." Everyone just fell like "this is so hopeless" or "we are doomed."

Little did they know they will reunite with Rancis...but not as the Rancis Fluggerbutter they once knew but as you know who.

* * *

**Rancis has conquered his first Templar Den and it looks awesome. So now with the young solo Assassin trying to move into the Den, what happens next. Also, a little bit of racer jealously or hatred from Taffyta? Read on to find out more.**

***Also, I am currently in college right now, so future chapters maybe hard until I am on break.***


	12. Sequence 2, Chapter 2

**With Rancis setting up shop at his new home, he trying to decide a game plan after his recent victory over Templars but afraid trouble will find Rancis...along with his first rescue.**

* * *

**Sequence 2, Chapter 2**

**First Impressions**

* * *

_**"Assassin" Den...**_

With everything properly cleaned and well organized, Rancis could see everything he needs to take on every Templar who is unwanted here in Sugar Rush. "Now first, I need a map of the Sugar Rush Kingdom. Only then will I know the complete situation of what is going on," Rancis said to himself as he looked through scroll after scroll of information regarding taxes, property records, leases, etc.

Until he found a map he was looking for. It showed detailed statistics of the buildings, camps boundaries and Templars of each hot zone. "Just what I was looking for," he muttered as he spread the sheet out on an empty table.

"Lets see," Rancis said. "Cool there is a market not to far from here. Maybe they might tell me what word is on the streets these days," Rancis said as he exited through the door.

* * *

_**Sugar Rush's Central City**_

_"The map of the whole Kingdom I saw before I left the den describes this place as the "main hub" because this is where everything starts and finish. This is Sugar Rush's main city where my friends and I always start our races and live our lives to the fullest with a few laughs in between but now it's the home to Sugar Rush's number 1 problem, King Candy_," Rancis thought aloud like narrator.

As Rancis kept his head down with his hood covering his head, he surveyed all around as society in this once peaceful place of a kingdom was now a place where the homeless characters can call this place 'home' because people were sitting on the side begging for a coin while others just walked right past them trying to find a job, all the while with Templars everywhere with weapons at the ready and trained on anyone looking suspicious.

Once Rancis turned a corner at the end of a block, he saw a civilian on the ground with a hand raised in his defense against a Templar soldier who was about to shoot him with the musket until...

_**BAMMM!**_

* * *

_**Meanwhile (before Rancis came around the corner)**_

A store owner by the name of "Bearded Papa" was in his store selling some of his finest work. Ever since the Templars took over and forced everyone in town to 'adjust' to their way of life, B.P. used some of his skills as a blacksmith, tailor, banker, farmer, shopkeeper, and bookseller. Anything that was in his line of work, he could do which earns him more pay then any minor character in Sugar Rush. If he keeps it up he might be able to draw the King's attention and probably report to him personally but that loyalty to crown needed to be tested.

Thanks, come again," the bearded store owner said as he was satisfied with his latest trade and put his trade in a chest as he waited for his next customer. Unfortunately, they came next as people started walking away from his stand.

"Ey you, old man," said the leader of the group. "What can I do for you guys," he asked. "Make 30 muskets by tomorrow. King's order," That order struck a nerve on the old shopkeeper. "What, why." "Because his royal highness demands some extra tools for another squadron. That and we need brand new guns to hunt down those racers," he answered.

"The racers escaped the Fungeon," B.P. asked. "Yes, thanks to that glitch. Now back to the matter at hand. You will make us 30 muskets by tomorrow, or my friends and I will destroy this stand and you will have nothing," sneered the leader.

"Go ahead, do it. I maybe out of this job but I will have plenty other jobs to do around town to make some money," B.P. said earning a cold stare from the guards. "That's it," the group leader said as he dropped his rifle and pulled Beard Papa over the counter and onto the street. "You will regret ever smart mouthing the Templars, you old excuse of character," he sad as he asked for his rifle and prepared to aim for a headshot as Bearded Papa stuck his hand up in mercy but all he could do was close his eyes and waited for the shot until...

_**BAMMM!**_

The sound of a firearm could be heard within the entire district but the only thing that was shocking about it was that it wasn't from the musket. It was from a flintlock pistol. When Bearded Papa opened his eyes, he was shocked to see a small red hole coming from the rednecks shoulder and the soldier himself was frozen like a statue as he dropped onto knees. Trying to remain calm from being shot.

"Who did that," shouted the second guard as he and his partner looked around in the crowd to see who shot that round, muskets aimed at innocents. They walked over to a nearby building across the street with an extended sign. When the third guard turned to face the crowd one last time, his fate was sealed. A rope came out of nowhere and snagged itself onto his neck. While the second guard was busy threatening another innocent, he didn't notice his friend dropping his rifle and eventually pulled off his feet and lifted up into the air for the crowd to see. When he stopped moving, that's when everyone gasped. When the guard realized what happened and looked at his recently departed member, he was thinking, "No, not him again. It can be..." Then he heard a whistle from behind and when he turned, he got punctured by the hidden blade as he fell backwards. With the two of them done, the hooded killer made his way over to the injured soldier who was STILL on his knees. As he came in front of him, the soldier threw insult after insult toward the short man.

"Well, looky here. A boy who fancy himself off as a hero. But you really think you can save this place? Ha! Once the King is done with this place, there won't be a home for you to save anymore," the injured guard spoke with a smile as blood started to drip from his mouth with the crowd starting to feel fear in his dying words. "But one thing, though. I thought there wasn't any 'Assassins' in Sugar Rush," he replied. "There weren't any to begin with but you Templars created me when you decided to take over this place in your name. Now I think it's time for me to take back what's mine," he replied staring the man in the eye as he began to fall over. "Good luck with that," the soldier said before he face planted on the ground with a pool of blood forming. Once Rancis knew he wasn't moving, he stood up and everyone cheered with praise thinking someone has finally came to save them from this oppression.

Rancis looked down and just stepped over the body and walked to Bearded Papa with his hand extended wanting to help him up since he was STILL on the ground as he witnessed the scene finish in front of him. "Are you all right, sure," the short man asked politely. "Yes," he took his hand and got onto feet cracking a smile. "You know, if your new in town, I think it is time for some introductions," B.P. said as he motioned the man to follow him into his store. "My name is Bearded Papa and I am the reason why most of these citizens haven't lost hope ever since the Templars forced into living in a way we don't know. Anyway, what you did was not just brave but the right thing to do, now Templar influence in this district has been suppressed and the people here can live a lot better not that you are here," B.P. explained.

"Good the less Templars there are, the better," the man agreed. "But what do you do exactly," he wondered. "Well, I'm the leader of every service group in this part of the Kingdom. So I do the most work and the most number of jobs while trying to keep my hide intact like blacksmith, tailoring, bookselling, banking and farming and so on," he explained.

"So you go along with the work in order to benefit yourself, yet you give it to people who need it more like the poor," the man answered underneath his hood while the old man nodded. "But thanks to you for saving me, I don't need to fulfill their request...this time. So in return what do you want," he asked.

"Well, first of all. Can you keep a secret," the hooded man asked. "Why because not many things these days are worth talking about except the people trying to resist the Templar grasp. So what ever you have, it better be good," the old expecting the shock of a lifetime. "This is not worth mentioning to any Templars whatsoever," the hooded man said as he took a deep breath and removed his hood onto his back and looked at B.P. with determination.

"No fudging way," B.P. said as he fainted onto the wooden floor. "Great. I just knew he couldn't handle the truth," Rancis said as he tried to get the old man off the floor and onto a chair with extreme difficulty due to his size and weight.

* * *

_**Diet Cola Mountain...**_

The racers seemed to be taken things a lot easier with Vanellope around, I just wish Taffyta would be a good sport and admit having Vanellope around is more of a blessing then a curse.

While everyone (except Taffyta) was conversing on how to deal with the Templar threat directly. Candlehead eyed Taffyta and decided to sit with her since she looked like she needed a friend.

"You okay, Taffyta," Candlehead asked. "Of course, I am not okay, Candlehead," she snapped back. "Why, what's wrong," she questioned. "Well first of all, our 'friends' over there are actually being...**_nice_**...to the** glitch**," she said feeling betrayed by her fellow racers that were right in front of her.

"Well, when you think about it, she did save us from the Fungeon and lead us to her hideout when we can't even go outside, so in other words, we are just as infamous as the Vanellope at this point," Candlehead said trying to clarify their position in all this mayhem. "I didn't ask for your opinion. All I know is I will NEVER race with that glitch," she muttered angrily. "No offense, Taffyta but none of us are racers as long as King Candy has our cars, so I like I said before, we are just like Vanellope only we don't glitch," Candlehead clarified as Taffyta just stared at her with daggers in her eyes.

"Never compare me to that...glitch...ever again," Taffyta said standing up and about to walk off. The last question caught Taffyta off guard completely as she froze in her tracks. "Take away the car, your racing gear and the thrill to win and what are you, Taffyta Muttonfudge," she asked.

"That's none of your butter-scotch," Taffyta replied feeling beaten at her own game by Candlehead with just one question. "You are not focusing on the big picture."

"And the big picture is what exactly? You and all your former glory of racing or Sugar Rush and the people you've been with since this game has been plugged in," Candlehead said in a demanding tone that earned the attention of the others.

"Taffyta, I think it is time for you to move on from hatred because what can Vanellope do to mess this game up anymore then the Templars have already done now, Candlehead said trying to make a point and reason with Taffyta.

"Anything that involves either racing or being near us," Taffyta said in defense.

"Taffyta face facts like a real avatar, as long as the Templars remain in Sugar Rush with King Candy on the throne, the idea of racing is gone," Vanellope said approaching.

"No, its not," Taffyta said as she stormed off out of the exit of the mountain with everyone looking at each other computing the scene that just happened in front of them.

"Candlehead," Vanellope asked. "Maybe its best if we give Taffyta some breathing room because right now, she hates it when others are right and she is wrong and she is too scared to admit," Vanellope said as everyone nodded

* * *

**Uh oh. I think the tension between the racers is becoming hot like the Diet Cola Hot Springs and it will soon reach its peak until it calms down. Pick a side people because who knows what side will win. Until next time...**


	13. Sequence 2, Chapter 3

**Rancis has saved Bearded Papa and now has his respect but what to do now that you have one of the best contacts in Sugar Rush at your side. Also, the back story of the Templars taking over Sugar Rush is explained here. Lets find out in...**

* * *

**Sequence 2, Chapter 3**

**WTHHH**

**(What The Honey Happened Here!?)**

* * *

_**Sugar Rush (Bearded Papa's Store)...**_

Rancis was fanning the old man who was still knocked out because Rancis revealed his alter-ego to the store owner. But now, Rancis is trying to get him to wake up so he could explain everything, that's if B.P. isn't having a sudden heart attack right now.

*Whoops! Bad choice of words, huh?

"Bearded Papa, wake up. Please. Don't die on me," Rancis begged and pleaded until... "What makes you think I'm going to die. This old body was programmed for a few more decades at least, so don't think for a second I will be leaving you whippersnappers for good anytime soon," B.P. said as he woke up with a surprised Rancis in front of him.

"Bearded Papa," Rancis said as he gave the old man a stress relieving hug. "Rancis Fluggerbutter? Where have you been," he asked the boy who went MIA after Sugar Rush was suddenly invaded. "Lets just say, I left the game when the situation wasn't getting better for the Kingdom." "So anyway, tell me old man, what happened to Sugar Rush while I was gone.

"Well, pull up a seat because not only will this story take a while but I will tell you what I saw what the Templars do first hand to anyone who stands in their way," B.P. suggested as Rancis grabbed a chair and stared at the storyteller for a instant flashback.

* * *

_[Flashback][Bearded Papa Narration]_

_"It all started in an instant, I was having my usual nap at my usual post in front of the kart-making factory then I hear explosions coming from the entrance. I wasn't expecting any visitors or deliveries, so I ran toward the hot zone and believe it was gonna a lot hotter. Then when I made it to the track and saw a battalion of rednecks in formation walking down the track like they own the place. When they stopped at the starting line, Taffyta jumped out of kart and demanded what is happening..._

_"Who the honey are you guys?! Can't you see we are having an important race here," Taffyta said in a snobbish fury._

_A courier came out in front and read a letter of explanation," By order of the Grandmaster, we the Templars, have come to "occupy" the arcade game known as "Sugar Rush" forth which to expand our ever growing empire to rid** OUR** game(s) of our enemies. Any resistant to our laws and regulations will be either put to prison or death."_

_Everyone gasped (save the King)._

_"King Candy was it he talking about," Taffyta said in confusing._

_"I will explain everything, my loyal subjects. But now, my **fellow** Templars, commence the takeover of Sugar Rush," he shouted through microphone as everyone within the track shouted,_

**_WWHHHAAAAT!?_**

_"So says the King," the courier says and orders the guards to perform a firing line and shoot the race cars and their drivers. "Ready, take aim, and...**FIRE!**" Within seconds the racers were forced to take cover around their cars as the oncoming projectiles of gun powder and shrapnel pelted their cars. When they stopped firing, the racers looked at their karts with complete sadness. _

_"**MY CAR**," everyone screamed to the sky as some fell on their knees. in disappointment and despair. "Now my Templars, arrest those racers and start escorting the citizens to my castle for the new "laws" I am going to announce," he said with a smile._

_"(B.P. Narration) While the soldiers were business rounding up your friends, the King saw me and he ordered his guards to bring me forward._

_"Beard Papa, I was wondering when you would come by," the King sneered._

_"What are you doing King Candy," he demanded as he was struggling to get free of the soldiers who had him pinned in a double arm-bar._

_"Showing off the newest security force to Sugar Rush," he answered. "But now since you're here, I have a proposition for you in exchange for your years of service and loyalty to the crown," he asked in a smart tone. "Like what," B.P. questioned. "I want you to be my eyes and ears in this "new world order" in this game. Think about it, one kingdom of a nation under the Templars and you will have most to do but you will have the highest pay in the middle class. You even get full immunity from all the guards until you refuse what they ask. And you don't want that, do you," the King said will a triumphant smirk._

_[End of Flashback]_

* * *

_**Back Inside B.P.'s Store...**_

"Since I didn't have a choice in the matter, I had to agree with his terms...for the time being," B.P. said while staring at the floor. "While everyone was at the castle for his meeting, I was taken here, to my new "post" and I have been 'living' here ever since. I have doing everything on my agenda to keep the guards off my back as well as help the society...if I can."

Rancis needed to think for a moment. "Yo, B.P.? You think I can check out what you have in stock," the blonde asked. "What for?" "Lets just say, I plan on sticking it to the Templars in retaliation for letting them take over Sugar Rush," Rancis answered. "Well, then take anything you want for being a great racer." Rancis cracked a smile as he grabbed a few of everything to fit his pockets before heading for the door.

"Wait before you go, here is a list of objectives you can do around this part of Sugar Rush to earn some extra money. Here is some money that will get you some food for a couple of days." The list contained the locations of a few mini games, jobs, secrets and viewpoints. "I will look into these places when I get the chance," he replied as he took the money, put on his hood and walked out the door. "Good luck, young hero," the old man muttered as he heard someone else come to door not long after Rancis walked out.

"Oi. Old man," said a Templar feeling annoyed. "What I can I do for you," B.P. said feeling a bit nervous.

"Have you seen anything suspicious around here in the past hour," he demanded. "No, I heard some commotion right outside earlier but it seems have quiet down for awhile.

"Well that's good to know because witnesses saw some kind of assassin kill our troops patrolling this area," he replied.

"Yep. That's what I have been hearing. He must have disappeared before the troops ever got to see him," B.P. answered trying to keep up his charade of playing innocent.

"Well, we received an artist sketch rendering of this 'traitor to society' and we need you to make copies NOW!

"Relax, it will only take a few minutes," B.P. said keeping his cool as he took the poster of the hooded man and went to the copy room. "_Rancis, you better start watching your back because the Templars are now hunting for you. Dead or alive_," B.P. thought as we went to work on the wanted posters.

* * *

_**Inside Diet Cola Mountain...**_

Everyone was doing everything they can to stay out of the public eye as much as they want to go out and get some supplies but fear and desperation was kicking in faster than the lava of the hot springs going active when touched by mentos. Unfortunately, someone volunteered out of the blue...

"Look, I don't know about the rest of yal but I'm going out to get something to eat," Crumbelina said as she headed for the exit.

"Where do you think you are going," Taffyta asked.

"Look, Taffyta. I'm starving. We're all starving and unless someone in this group develops the courage to do whatever is possible to get some supplies so we can all live in our new 'home' or the Templars somehow withdraw from this game which possibly won't happen anytime soon, I suggest I grab a cloth and keep my head down," she said left the mountain.

"Do you think she'll be fine," Candlehead asked.

"As long as she doesn't start a commotion, I don't see why she can't this personal mission she gave herself," Vanellope answered hoping she was right.

"I will go with her...for support," Adorabeezle said as she got up and ran outside catching up to Crumbelina.

* * *

**Rancis is back and ready to get to work but with B.P. under Templar observation, what can he do? Also, what surprises await Crumbelina and Adorabeezle as they walk out to get supplies? A Templar confrontation or Assassin Assist? Either way, it won't get pass King Candy. Until next time in the next chapter. **


	14. Sequence 2, Chapter 4

**Rancis has received a new set of objectives to complete as he continues to retake Sugar Rush in the name of freedom. But what should happen if the former-racers get caught in the middle? To me, it spells out 'disaster' but find out in...**

* * *

**Sequence 2, Chapter 4**

**Unexpected Encounters**

* * *

_**Sugar Rush City's Farm Fields...**_

_**"When the King decided a new form of trade was in effect, everyone who lived out in the farmlands had to get fields made, contracts signed and they even had to buy a lot of food seeds. As people started getting use to the farm life, taxmen have been strutting up and down the fields demanding tax payments every other day and what's worst, they aren't leaving enough for the people to support themselves and their families. Not to mention, bandits would always come by and steal the 'edible' vegetables from the fields since nobody can afford protection of their investments. Man, I hate to see what life as a farmer is like**_," Rancis thought to himself as he walked down the road in the direction of the contact's house.

When Rancis came out here (upon receiving the info. from the list given by B.P.) to help an associate to latter knows, he wondered what was going on with the locals. As he walked down the street, citizens cleared the street in an instant once Rancis came down the road. "_I guess people kinda hide out of fear since they haven't seen a hooded hero before. I wouldn't blame, I would hide too if a man dressed like me walked down the main street of Sugar Rush_," Rancis thought as he ignored the glances and rumors being directed to him by the populace. It was a good thing Rancis had his hood on, otherwise he may have been ratted out to the Templars before he could he proceed to the "**next phase**" of retaking Sugar Rush.

When he reached the address, he saw that a small condo suited for a family of eight, a barn merely 10 yards from the house and a giant, hollow windmill possibly used for storage and protection of food. "Wow! I got to hand it to you, B.P. because you must know some good people," Rancis commented as walked around for the contact. And right on cue, there he was. "Beard Papa?! What are you doing here," Rancis answered frantically.

Wait, timeout. Beard Papa is his own contact? Wow, talk about being a dedicated man to his work for the better.

"Like I said (back at the shop), I do the most amount of jobs here in the city anyway, I 'asked' you here because there are some problems here in the farmlands that may need your attention. You see for the past 3 days & nights, small groups of paranoid yet unpredictable thieves made off with about $538 worth of freshly grown food. The worst part about it is that we can't hire anyone to look after the food while we sleep because due to the King's high price rates, our hands are tied...financially speaking," the depressed old man explained with the utmost of grief in his voice.

Rancis thought about the situation before he knew the play. "I get it. Without food, you can't make money. Therefore maks it impossible to make investments to improve your stock and storage," Rancis explained. "Exactly," B.P. answered in agreement. "But if I were to capture these thieves, then maybe you will be able to relax a lot easier and grow more food," he clarified as he saw B.P. crack a smile. "You will be doing the farmlands a great service and you will receive a reward for apprehending them. Think of this as your first official assignment to retake Sugar Rush's economy and trading," B.P. said as he stuck his hand for Rancis to shake it. "So, do we have a deal?" Rancis stared him in the eye before at the hand then back to his face. "Deal."

* * *

_**High Noon over the Farmlands...**_

The heat was a killer today especially without a cotton candy cloud to cover-up the Sun. While the farmers took a short break from their work by sitting in their cool houses, Rancis was offered a temporary home in the barn. Complete with a haystack and a viewpoint. As Rancis synchronized with a perfect view of the farmlands, he could see almost everything a kilometer away. But before he came down, he spotted a small group of irregularly dressed individuals dressed like black devil dogs approaching his position. Each holding a knife or throwing stars like they were about to use them. Rancis did a 'Leap of Faith' and took cover in the haystack as the group arrived to possibly steal more food from the farmers. Well, this time, they were going home empty handed.

The group came in front of B.P.'s house and impatiently knocked on the door until he answered. "Can I help you,"

Before he knew it, he was grabbed right out of his own home and tossed out onto the street. "Who are you guys," he coughed.

"We're the **Followers Of King Devil Dog**," the leader of the group announced as his group shouted in unison drawing the attention of the neighbors.

"Wait. So you're the thieves that have been stealing our food for the past few nights," the old man asked as he rose to his feet.

"Yeah. We appreciate the 'donations' you've given us because we were running low on supplies until we found your farmlands," the second one admitted feeling smug.

"That food was supposed to be used for trading purposes not for open invitation buffet, he shouted as the thieves readied their weapons.

"Listen here, old man. We can do whatever we want whenever we want as **we**...**SEE**..._**FIT**_, so says King Devil Dog," the leader said holding the knife in a threatening tone.

"Unless someone here is willing to step forward and challenge me, the leader of this group, to one-on-one combat," he cracked a devious smile as the small group of farmers froze. "If your champion beats me, we'll leave if I beat him, we get all of your farm food that has been harvested."

That was a sick deal. No one in the crowd has been in a real fight before. Even if they died, they would regenerate but that just gives the 'dogs' more of a reason to kill them more times over then necessary. So someone needed to step forward and now, because these guys were getting impatient fast. So, Rancis thought it was time to make his sudden appearance.

"I will fight you," Rancis said as he approached the group with his hood on. "Well, what do we have here? A boy trying to prove himself a man? Ha-ha! Run home, little boy before you get yourself killed," the leader taunted as Rancis kept his cool. "Trust me, I can give you a challenge worth your time," Rancis said as he took a battle stance with a dagger at the ready.

* * *

_**2 Minutes Later...**_

4 guys were on the ground with blood dripping out of their wounds while one was on his knees begging for his life.

"Please don't this," the last follower said.

"Don't worry, I won't. Send word to your boss. I know you work for the Templars and one way or another, I WILL kill all the Templars in this city, I promise," Rancis said.

The thief froze." How did you know we were working for the Templars," he asked.

"While I was fighting all you, I noticed a Templar cross on one of your companions as well as the cross tailored on the chest of the leader's shirt," he said pointing to the corpse with the cross on the shirt. Now leave these lands and never come back," Rancis threatened extending the hidden blade making the thief run off leaving the farmlands with his tail between his legs.

The next thing Rancis knew was he was being held up by people as they cheered for him.

"Good job, Rancis. You saved the farmlands and as a reward, you get free food whenever you visit here," B.P. said as the crowd cheered in agreement.

"Awesome," Rancis said as everyone prepared a small festival in honor of Rancis for saving them.

* * *

_**Sugar Rush Castle...**_

The King wasn't happy. After receiving word that the racers escaped, it threw him into a fit. And when the Oreo Captain told him Vanellope unlocked the Fungeon cell door, he nearly lost it (almost taking out his car in the process) but he eventually calmed down and became determined to recapture all the racers but his attention was focused completely on the assassin that recently appeared. Until...

"King Candy, sir," Larry Lollipop shouted as he ran through the hallway to the throne.

"What is it," King Candy said feeling annoyed by his enforcer's unexpected appearance.

"There was an 'incident' in the farmlands just outside the city. Apparently, the assassin was there," Larry said earning a mad stare from the King.

"What happened," the King demanded.

"One of my subordinates, a follower of the Devil Dog King was assigned, by me, to form a group and steal food from the farmers to force the civilians further into the arms of the Templars. However, the assassin appeared and was able to kill all but one of the followers. He told him run back to me and tell me that he was coming to kill all the Templars in the city," Larry said relating the story to the King.

"Well then, if that's a threat then we need to take it into consideration. Have all Templars on alert and ignore all the formers racers they spot out in the open," the King commanded.

"Why ignore the racers, sir," Larry asked. "As far as I am concerned, the racers aren't affiliated with the assassin, so we won't target them...yet," he clarified. "But they have earned themselves a break before they're put on a hit list. So for now, focus all efforts to finding this assassin. We need to throw every obstacle we have at this guy or he will ruin everything I worked on to make Sugar Rush a Templar nation," the King clarified.

"Yessir," Larry shouted as he ran back in the direction he came and out of the castle.

"I wonder what those racers are up to," the King said feeling bored on his throne as he put his head onto his palm.

* * *

_**Later (Back In The City)**_

Crumbelina and Snowanna were walking around trying to get some information on where the local food stores are. When someone showed them the direction of a bazaar (store district), the girls were thinking of a way to get some food without anyone noticing until something caught their eye.

"Hey, what's this," Crumbelina asked. "It looks like a wanted poster," Snowanna answered.

* * *

Picture: artist rendering of Rancis with his hood on.

**NAME:** Unidentified

**TITLE(S):** Assassin Of Sugar Rush, The Angel Of Death

**INFO:** Considered armed and extremely dangerous. When engaged, use extreme measures to subdue him and/or kill him.

**STATUS:** Alive.

**REWARD:** Varies depending on how many crimes he has committed against the Templars. The starting sum is $250.00 DOA (Note: Sum may increase)

There was a brief summary at the bottom saying," BE ON THE LOOKOUT FOR THIS HOODED INDIVIDUAL. HE IS CHARGED WITH ASSASSINATING THREE TEMPLARS IN VIEW OF THE PUBLIC. IF SPOTTED/CAPTURED, NOTIFY THE TEMPLARS **IMMEDIATELY! **

Crumbelina tore the poster off and looked at Snowanna with the same look in her eyes. "Let's get this back to the others," Crumbs suggested. "Good idea but first lets get something to eat 'cause I'm starvin'," Snowanna complained.

"Yeah, lets go," Crumbelina said as she and Snow went to the bazaar to steal some food.

* * *

**When you are desperate, you will try anything to stay alive but now staying alive is becoming harder and harder now that the Templars know that Rancis is here and they will do anything to public execute him to send a message to the populace. Not to mention, how are the other racers gonna handle the news? Find out next time.**


	15. Sequence 2, Chapter 5

**Rancis has cleared the farmlands of problems but more will come as he makes a name for himself in Sugar Rush. Also, now the ex-racers want to get in on the action. Is that good thing? And what should happen when they cross paths? Find out now in...**

* * *

**Sequence 2, Chapter 5**

**Frenemies and Allies (Part 1)**

* * *

_**Sugar Rush Bazaar...**_

As Crumbelina and Snowanna kept their heads low trying to avoid attention as they searched the bazaar for a shop until they found what they are looking for.

Food and lots of it. Too bad there was too many witnesses that could easily spot them running away if they stole the whole lot. So they can only steal one piece of food at a time and given that their pockets are only big enough to fit apples, they will only be able to feed themselves.

"So how do plan to get some food from that guy at the food stand," Snowanna asked Crumbelina gesturing to the food vendor.

"While he is distracted with another customer, we sneak a couple of apples into our pockets and walk away," Crumbelina said feeling a bit nervous.

"That would be a good plan if that plan doesn't involve the Templars arresting us. Not to mention, we need to get food for everyone back at the mountain," Snowanna clarified.

"Lets worry about everyone else after we have eaten," Crumbelina suggested as she started sneaking up to the distracted vendor while Snowanna could only shrug her shoulders as she followed her companion knowing her plan would end in disaster.

* * *

Near the Bazaar Entrance...

Rancis was just riding on a candy corn horse (given by the farmers) to transport the food wagon he was 'rewarded' for protecting the place from the thieves. A full wagon's worth with enough food to feed a **'starving group of desperate unwanted kids.' **As Rancis stopped at a local stand for the horse to get a drink of strawberry milk and a short break before he could continue on to his hideout. Before he could untie the horse loose, Rancis spots a couple of hooded figures running away from an old man with...a cleaver?!

"You, rotten kids! Get back here and pay for those apples you pocketed! Don't force me to have to sic the Templars on you both and have you arrested for stealing," the old man yelled as he chased the desperate girls all around the bazaar. "I guess that's my cue," Rancis said as he took out a throwing knife and followed the crazed man.

"Aha! I've got you now, you little thieves," he said cracking a devious smile as he came closer to the cornered unidentified girls. Cleaver in hand. "This will teach you not to steal from me," the man said as he brought the cleaver up and was about to chop down on Crumbelina. Then, a throwing knife came out of nowhere and knocked the knife right out of his hand. "Who did that," he demanded. "I did," Rancis responded with his hood on.

"Well, I'm sure you are aware, sir but these thieves stole some fruit from my stand and since they haven't paid for it, I will have to beat it out of them," he replied in a rude tone. "If I gave you some coin to pay for the fruit they took, will you back off," Rancis answered in diplomatic tone. "Sure, I might," the old man said in a calmer tone. Rancis gave him some gold pieces so he would walk away back to his stand. Once he was out of sight, Rancis focused his attention on the two victims.

"Are you two okay," Rancis said offering his hands to the girls so he could pull them onto their feet. "Yes, scared stiff but fine," Snowanna replied as she pulled herself up. "Same here," Crumbelina agreed. "Take my advice. Don't steal from someone if you know you are gonna get caught," Rancis commented. "Why should we take advice from you. We don't even know you. Am I right, Crumbs," Snowanna clarified until a thought hit Crumbelina by surprise. "_Wait, he couldn't be_..." Crumbelina was so lost in thought that their mysterious savior was already heading back to his kart. "Wait," Crumbelina shouted as she tried to keep pace with the person until she saw him getting onto his horse.

"Are you this man," she asked reaching into her pocket and showing the assassin his wanted poster. "Yes, do you intend to turn me in," he asked getting straight to the point. "No but we would like to ask you a favor," Crumbelina asked in desperate tone. "Like what," Rancis feeling a bit impatient and annoyed. "We need food for us and our friends. They were the racers for Sugar Rush before the King betrayed us," Snowanna said causing Rancis to freeze in surprise. "Is everyone okay, Rancis asked feeling emotional. "Yeah but everyone is starving. Do you got any food to spare," Snowanna said begging on her knees. "Where are they," Rancis said knowing he had no idea where everyone could hide in the game. "We'll show ya," Crumbelina said walking off with Snowanna following behind. "Follow us," she said while Rancis got on his horse (with the food wagon in tow) following the 2 ex-racing divas.

* * *

_**A Few Minutes Later...At Diet Cola Mountain...**_

Crumbelina and Snowanna lead "The Assassin"(Rancis) to their hideout. Rancis hopped off the horse and started to detach the kart containing the food. "Okay, follow us," Crumbelina said. "Go. I'm right behind you," Rancis said underneath his hood. The girls shrugged their shoulders back walked in through the secret entrance while Rancis watched them disappear. "Hmm. I wonder how long that was there. Anyway, it's time to for a little reunion," he muttered to himself as he pulled the kart up to the entrance. He stuck his hand through and pulled it back out, then both objects phased into the mountain.

* * *

_**Inside Diet Cola Mountain...**_

Everyone was famished. The boys felt like they were getting skinnier as they haven't eaten anything for a whole day. The girls were taking it kind of well, although dieting was kind of hard without any salad food to eat. And sleeping wasn't helping because their growling stomachs it what kept them awake the whole day. Vanellope was amazed no one was turning into cannibal...yet they look like they were going through the early stages of it. Until...

"Good news, guys. We got food," Snowanna started.

"Bad news, WE don't have the food," Crumbelina announced as she and Snowanna came through the entrance. **WHAT!?**

"YOU HAVE BEEN GONE ALL DAY AND YOU BROUGHT BACK NOTHING TO EAT," Taffyta bellowed feeling so mad to kill the 2 in front of her.

"Yes but we brought someone who was kind enough to bring us food," Snowanna said keeping a straight face while pointing to the third party who came into the secret entrance.

"Hello, everyone, its nice to meet you," the hooded man greeted waving his hand.

"No way," everyone thought save for Snow and Crumbs.

"You," Vanellope said before she fainted onto the ground as everyone stared.

"Whoops," Rancis muttered as Vanellope laid limped on the ground.

He then puts his left palm over his forehead thinking, "Oh, crud. What did I do now," Rancis asked himself as he and the others went to comfort the unconscious Vanellope.

* * *

**The** **racers have been united but can they handle the truth behind Rancis' hood. Or will it turn into all out civil war with the racers against the Templars with Rancis in the middle. Only time will tell in the next chapter of this 2-part chapter.**


	16. Sequence 2, Chapter 6

**Rancis has reunited with his friends but his first impression as a 'brand new' character to Sugar Rush made Vanellope faint. Now with her out cold, Rancis needs to think is it best to expose his secret identity to his friends now or possibly later (if they're not on their way to a Templar prison, that is)? Only time will tell as Rancis becomes beside himself for the future of Sugar Rush and his friends in Part 2 of...**

* * *

**Sequence 2, Chapter 6**

**Frenemies and Allies (Part 2)**

* * *

_**Diet Cola Mountain...Moments Ago...**_

(Rancis POV)

_"I walked in with a kart full of food given to me by some "appreciative farmers" and the next thing I know everyone I haven't seen since that unfaithful day looks like they were on the verge of cannibalism. I tried to introduced myself but the next thing I know the glit- I mean Vanellope points directly at me like I am the most important thing that just happened to be in her life and everyone else's. Too bad she was so star struck being nervous that she just fell over backwards. _

_To me: it hasn't even been 30 seconds and I already caused someone to faint. Anyway, some of us (including me) volunteered to picked her up onto her bed while I was preparing to be bombarded with questions and this where we left off..._

* * *

**_Meanwhile (while Vanellope was K-Oed)..._**

Once Vanellope was sleeping (with Candlehead watching her), the hooded helper passed out some bread, vegetables and a few fruit for good measured. It's a good thing Rancis had enough for a second round or people may want to chase him around for more food. Once most of the food was distributed it, it was time for a one-on-group talk and Rancis was itching to talk, yet he couldn't say too much otherwise he couldn't risk the 3rd tenant of the creed.

"Okay, first of all **THANK YOU** for the food," Taffyta said giving the hooded man a huge bear hug before jumping back in embarrassment for what she did was out of character as everyone drew "?" on the top of their heads. "Ahem. The second thing is who are you," she said regaining her composure.

Rancis needed to come clean but how? What could he say without them forcing him to take his hood off? "My name is something that I can't give away but what I am...is an assassin," Rancis started. "I am someone who is part of a 'special group' of individuals who willing risks their lives to make the world a better place to be free from the Templars," Rancis said trying to avoid eye contact with everyone.

"So in other words, you are here to start a one-man war against an entire Kingdom's worth of soldiers and possibly overthrow and/or end King Candy's reign as the 'Templar King,' Candlehead clarified earning a stare from the entire lot of avatars around.

"Yes, that kinda sums it up," Rancis said trying to process Candlehead's 'intelligent' response.

"So if you are here to help then would you know the whereabouts of our missing friend, Rancis Fluggerbutter," Gloyd asked as Rancis started to get that nervous feeling creeping up his spine.

"I do," Rancis muttered under his hood as everyone just froze until someone broke the silence. "Well are you gonna tell us where he is," Minty asked striking a impatient nerve vain on her head. "Because they way we heard it, you know exactly how to track down your 'targets' until they beg for mercy."

"Yes I do," he admitted. "But only for those who spread fear and oppression wherever they go. Your friend...Rancis Fluggerbutter is safe."

"How do you know for sure," Jubileena asked.

Rancis said dropping his head so his eyes met the ground and exhaled his breath as he took his right hand and removed his hood shocking everyone in plain view.

* * *

_**Meanwhile in Vanellope's Mindscape...**_

"_All I did was take a good look at him for a brief second or 2 before my legs felt heavy and my head felt light until..."_

_THUD..._

_"At first I thought that an assassin couldn't exist in Sugar Rush because characters designed to kill people weren't meant to be in a game for racers. Unless he was a racer and he changed careers all of sudden. That makes me wonder is he glitch like me? Nah. He couldn't unless his appearance glitched into a new costume. Ga-doh, Vanellope. Stop asking yourself about him and talk to the mysterious boy already," she said as she urged herself to wake up._

_Too bad for her when she wakes up, everyone won't be same as before._

* * *

_**Back to Everyone Else...**_

"Rancis? Is that you," Taffyta asked.

"Yes, Taffyta. It's me," Rancis replied as he cracked a weak smile as waved to everyone. Before Rancis knew he was dog-piled by Gloyd and Swizzle.

"Please tell me this is a prank because out of all the ones I pulled on everyone here in Sugar Rush, this one beats all of mine by a mile and for once, I'm not laughing," Gloyd said still trying to piece everything together.

"Dude, your back and I like your outfit. Tell the Swizz how you got it," Swizzle replied.

"I would love to tell you guys what I think but you're kind of crushing my lungs," Rancis coughed as his friends got off of him as he went back over to his seat for a story.

"You guys remember the day when Sugar Rush was taken over," Rancis asked earning a sad stare from his friends. "Who doesn't remember that day," Adorabeezle shouted suggesting no one hasn't forgotten about that uneventful day.

"Well, I kinda game-jumped to a neighboring game for a small drink like I always do," Rancis said causing his friends to stiffen.

"Rancis, you...game-jumped? Why would you do that? You knew King Candy's rule," Taffyta said feeling a bit confused for her friend's choice of disobedience.

"King Candy was an over-protective fool. He wanted us to stay in Sugar Rush so he could keep an eye on us. Guys, there are a multitude of characters from other games that are particularly nice and cool in their own way, not to mention famous," Rancis explained his experience from leaving home for the first time.

"Okay, explain to us when did you first leave Sugar Rush," Candlehead asked taking a seat for another story with everyone present following her lead.

"Well," Rancis began...

* * *

_"Lets just say, it went in a direction that you wouldn't think of."_

_[Sugar Rush...Many Months Ago...]_

_"After the Random Roster Race awhile back, I was taking a stroll through the Candy Cane Forest because I was trying to get my mind to forget that I didn't make it onto the Roster for the following game day. Eventually, I slumped next to a tree and the glit- I mean Vanellope showed up out of nowhere..._

_"Man, this sucks," Rancis uttered to himself as he laid next to the Candy Cane tree. "Doing my hair won't make me forget this defeat," Rancis said._

_"Hey, Rancis," Vanellope greeted while hanging upside down from a tree branch startling Rancis from the tree trunk base._

_"Aaah! Don't do that. I hate it when you sneak up on people like that," Rancis said trying to regain his composure. _

_"I see. Anyway, I saw you race earlier and you kind of cherry bombed out of the competition...literally," Vanellope said all of sudden causing to frown. "Oh, you think," he asked in a sarcastic tone._

_"Yeah, thanks to Jubileena," she replied. "Don't remind me," he clarified of not wanting to be reminded of the person who caused his failure. _

_"Anyway, there is something I wanted to ask you, Rancis," Vanellope asked. _

_"What is it," he said feeling annoyed and impatient at the person in front of him._

_"Tell me, is King Candy a great ruler," she asked. _

_"Well, yes."_

_"But if he is the ruler he claims to be then why does he has a 'No Leaving Sugar Rush Ever' law in effect since you guys been plugged in after your first race," Vanellope clarified._

_At first Rancis was going to retort but he couldn't. The entire time he has been in Sugar Rush never has he ever wondered if there was other life outside the game until the glitch of all people asked him about it._

_"But I thought King Candy said we should stay in Sugar Rush so we don't die outside the game," Rancis replied._

_"That's half the truth, Rancis. Yes, you will degenerate if you die outside your game but only if at your own risk and safety will you wind up in a situation that could prove fatal. So as long as you don't end up in the wrong place at the wrong time, you could practically leave Sugar Rush and be back before the next race," Vanellope explained._

_"So are trying to trick me into game jumping," Rancis said trying to see the point of the conversation._

_"Yes and no. Yes, I want you to leave Sugar Rush and see if there are any other games you can explore. And no because I'm 'persuading' you to go. Because if you come back with a smile on your face then that means the 'outside world' isn't so dangerous as King Candy warned it to you the way he did to keep you in Sugar Rush," Vanellope clarified._

_Rancis never did like talking to the glitch but on this occasion, she makes a valid point. He always wanted to go somewhere new where everything doesn't need to be a dessert all the time. He maybe on the only person in Sugar Rush who would defy King Candy's law and see what is out there out of curiousity._

_"Fine. I'll do it," Rancis admitted. "But if you tell ANYONE, I will be the 1st boy in this game to HIT a girl. And since you're the a glitch, everyone will back me up instead of listening to you," Rancis threaten pointing his finger at her without a second thought._

_"Then, its a deal then." Vanellope said holding out her hand for a handshake._

_"Deal," Rancis said like venom in his mouth as he walked away from her and headed back to his house to prepare for his late night trip outside his game. All Vanellope could do was smile as he faded out of sight. "I guess I am warming up to him," she said as she went off towards her hideout._

_[End Of Flashback]_

* * *

_**Back To The Present...**_

"So you and Vanellope had some one-on-one time and she talked you into 'exploring' the outskirts of the game by going through the exit of Sugar Rush to parts unknown," Candlehead said piecing it all together.

"Yes," Rancis replied.

"Okay, what did you see outside our game," Taffyta said with everyone agreeing.

Rancis could only describe it all in one sentence. "A lot of different arcade heroes and villains going their daily lives when the arcade closes," Rancis said. "Look, I will personally give you guys a tour of the place when things are settled here," he said reminding them of the Templars' occupation.

"For right now, I think you guys should stay out of sight for a bit longer and I will try to help you get your racing lives back, I promise," Rancis said.

"Now go try to wake Vanellope up, while I get my carrying kart reattached to my horse because I have something to give her," Rancis suggested as he grabbed the kart and walked out the entrance as everyone ran over to Vanellope to wake her up from her ' sudden coma.'

"Vanellope, wake up," Taffyta said shaking her awake with no such luck.

"Man, she is out cold. In fact, she is cold and we are near the epicenter of diet cola volcano. How is that possible," Taffyta said as she felt Vanellope was as cold as body in room temperature.

"Cold? Could I put her hand above my candle and see if she wakes up from the burning sensation," Candlehead suggested with everyone (again) looks her again.

"Well, it's better than a dip in the hot spring," Minty said eyeing the molten hot magma producing volcanic bubbles constantly.

"Okay, Candlehead, remove your hat, please," Taffyta said as Candlehead removed her hat showing her shaggy green hair and placing the hat next to her bed.

"Wakey wakey, sleeping beauty," joked Gloyd as he holds her hand just above the lit candle and watches the sleeping girl squint at the growing pain under her hand until...

"**YOOOOWW!** Sweet mother of monkey milk, that burns," Vanellope shouted as she waves her hand back and forth to cool her hand down. When she was done, she stared a angry glare at her 'friends' and was about to retort with violence until Candlehead stopped her in her tracks with a single sentence.

"Before you hurt us for waking you up from your 'deep slumber,' the assassin you wanted to talk to is outside preparing to leave," Candlehead said.

"We will discuss my burnt hand later, right now I need to talk to him," she said as she disappeared through the exit.

"You think we should've told her that the 'Assassin' is Rancis," Swizzle said.

"Let her find out on her own," Taffyta said. "Because once she is stunned by the 'surprise' he has for her, the look on her face will be priceless."

"I don't know about you guys but I'm going to see it happen with my own eyes," Adorabeezle said running for the exit with everyone else following her. "For once I agree with you," Swizzle said to the snow-themed racer.

* * *

_**Outside Diet Cola...**_

After Rancis hooks up the cart to the horse and prepares to leave, he was stopped by a familiar voice.

"Mr. Assassin, wait," Vanellope shouting getting his attention.

"Hello, Ms. Von Scweetz, how was your nap," Rancis greeted and teased under his hood with a smile.

"It was...deep," she replied. "Anyway, who or what are you," Vanellope said feeling a question mark above her head.

"Do you want the short definition or the long history of the definition," Rancis asked.

"Well, the long way seems okay," she says causing Rancis to sign in annoyance with her request.

"Well like I told your friends while you were...unconscious, I'm a trained professional in self defense and offense, stealth and strategic planning. Armed with the knowledge I have, I will take down the ones who have taken over my home, Sugar Rush," he replied.

"You were plugged in with us since day one," Vanellope asked wondering where has he been up to this whole time.

"Yes, you could say that," Rancis said trying not to show eye contact and nervousness about his true origin.

"But what have you been doing all this time," Vanellope wondered causing Rancis to catch a chill crawling up his spine.

"Uhhmm, planning," he lied. While you and your friends were racing all the time, I stayed hidden wondering and preparing for any Templar attacks such as this one but I never anticipated that they could conquer this kingdom in such short time. If I tried fighting back, I would have been captured and taken to the King, so while Sugar Rush was being 'conquered,' I began my plan to retake this place in the name of freedom," he answered with determination.

"Once everything cools down in the city, I will let you know when it's time to come back out of the mountain. And I will try to get you some daily food drops for everyone so you won't starve to death like today," he replied as he climbed onto his horse.

"Wait! One last thing before you go, do you know where Rancis Fluggerbutter is," she asked putting her hands together like she was begging for his status. Rancis froze but he needed a response and quick.

"Yes, he is alive. Why do you want to know," he wondered.

"Well, can you keep a secret," she asked.

"Yes, that's one of my talents. Which is why I talk to people like you. People I can trust," he said.

"Good because I...kind of...have...a small...crush...on him," she replied nervously causing her to blush as she fidgeted her index fingers while avoiding eye contact with the hooded man.

"Wait, what," Rancis said while trying to hide the blush on his cheeks.

"You see, out of all the boys in our group, despite caring about his hair a bit **too** much, he is really a nice guy," She admitted although Rancis became slightly annoyed about the comment about his hair. Not too much of a playboy like the Swizz or prank-obsessed like Gloyd.

"Well, if that's the case, then take this," he said showing the silver ring with the green emerald on top (you know, from the pirate treasure chest).

Vanellope was stunned to see the finger jewelry in her hand causing her to say out loud. "Did Rancis get this...for me."

"Yes, he wanted me to give it to you as a favor for helping me with another assignment," he answered as another lie.

"Tell Rancis, wherever he is," I...miss him," she said causing tears to show.

"Trust me, I bet he thinking the same thing about you right now," he said causing her to crack a smile of relief as he rode off.

"In fact, he knows more than you think," Rancis thought to himself as he cracked a smile of his own as he continued to ride.

* * *

_**Back At Diet Cola Mountain...**_

Vanellope was transfixed on what was left of the assassin as he disappeared from her view.

Once he was gone, she began to walk back to the secret entrance until she saw her friends staring at her...with smiles on their faces.

"So what did he tell you," Taffyta asked.

"Rancis is alive and he misses me," she said as everyone began to stare at each other.

"He didn't tell you, did he," Candlehead spoke as everyone kind of knew what she meant.

"Tell me what," she asked in confusion.

"We'll tell you...later. Trust me," Taffyta said reassuring Vanellope.

"If it is something that is too personal to know, then I don't want to know what it is," Vanellope clarified.

"Trust me you would want to know," Minty said.

"Whatever. As long as Rancis is okay, I'm okay too," she said.

"Believe me. You have **NO** idea whatsoever," Swizzle said.

"I hear that. Come on, let's get back inside before we're spotted," Snowanna suggested.

"Ditto," Crumbelina agreed.

As everyone went through the entrance, Vanellope was the last to enter before disappearing thinking," Oh, Rancis" as she stared at her new present.

* * *

_**Meanwhile...On A Nearby Gumdrop Hill...Not Far from D.C. Mountain...**_

"I can't believe we get stuck with look out duty...again," The complaining redcoat said as he was looking through his binoculars.

"Well, look on the bright side, no officers to get on us on how to do this job," the second said making a good point.

"That's true but there is nothing interesting to report," the first one said.

"Trust me. Something will 'pop up' eventually," the second one said getting cozy on the ground.

"I hope your rig- Hello, what do we have here," the first one interrupted himself as he zoomed in on a point of interest.

"What do you have," the second one asked getting up off the ground.

"It looks like that assassin we were suppose to be on the prowl for and it looks like he is talking to some girl," he explained.

"Let me take look," the second one said pulling out his own binoculars. "Hey, I know her. That's the local glitch to this game, Penelope no... ahh Vanellope," he said. "Vanellope von Schweetz."

"Well, it looks like he's leaving. Hey there's the rest of them and they look happy for some reason," the other said.

"Well, not for long, call it in. Because we got them now and they aren't getting away from us this time," the second one said with a smirk.

* * *

_**Moments Later At The Sugar Castle...**_

"This is Lookout Team D, reporting in," the redcoat on the radio said.

"This is Templar Headquarters, what's your situation, Team D," the respondent asked.

"We spotted the **Ex**-Sugar Rush racers hiding out in Diet Cola Mountain," he replied causing the respondent to nearly fall out of his chair.

"Wait, what? Are you sure about this," the respondent asked.

"Affirmative," the soldier replied.

"Okay, remain at your post and continue your lookout and await further orders," respondent said.

"Roger. Over and out," the soldier said as he went back to his lookout as the respondent went to the throne room.

* * *

_**King Candy's Throne Room...**_

The King was not in a cheerful mood. He was feeling irritated as he slumped back in his throne and awaited some news that would barely be worth a smile. So far, news on this rebel of an assassin that defies the will of the Templars has been all but sketchy. No clues, no identification, no biography. It's like this guy just came out of then air. And information on the whereabouts of his 'former' loyal subjects has been scarce. Until now...

"Sir, we just receive some new information regarding those racers that escaped the castle," he announced.

"Well, what is it," he said impatiently not to be reminded of those runts as he took a sip of his drink he was holding.

"One of our lookout teams has spotted them at the base of Diet Cola Mountain, sir," he said causing the King to spit out his drink.

"What," the King said standing up. "Well, then we better get over there and see if we can round up our escape prisoners," the King said as he hopped into his car and started it's engine.

"One last thing, have all available Templars bring excessive fire power because if those racers refuse to give themselves up, then we will bombard D.C. Mountain," the King said as the respondent saluted and ran off back to the communications room.

"This time, runts, you won't escape me," the King said as he drove down the tunnel, exiting the castle and headed in the direction of D.C. Mountain.

* * *

**(I added a backstory for Rancis and his first game jump to explain the events (in place of the WIR movie plot) that would explain his rebellious nature that kept him safe from King Candy's wrath at the start of his own personal views of the King's intentions for Sugar Rush.)**

**And uh oh, the King is now onto our racers. Can Rancis save them all? Or will Diet Cola Mountain be the first structure to be knocked over by the Templars in Sugar Rush history. Maybe now I think its time to add a bit of drama and mayhem for the good guys before things get hectic in the next chapter...**


	17. Sequence 2, Chapter 7

**Rancis has revealed his secret to all his friends but Vanellope. Did Rancis make the right decision by not telling her? Or will his worst secret bring some feelings to the surface that Rancis has never experienced before? As well as bring some 'unwanted' characters in on the action? Find out in...**

* * *

**Sequence 2, Chapter 7**

**D.C Mountain Is Under Attack!**

* * *

_**The Next Day...**_

The morning Sun was a great thing to have on a cool day. Especially for Rancis since he could move much faster in neutral weather than too hot or cold in the environment. As Rancis jumped from rooftop to rooftop to avoid guards and the public, he wanted to know what he could do today to further cause problems for the Templars.

While he was thinking, he was snapped out of trance by something falling from the sky and it was coming straight at him. He sidestepped it just in time to see it hit the tiles on the rooftop.

"What the? This is...glass. A...really...hot piece of glass! YOOWWW," Rancis said as he felt the burning sensation of the heat go through his gloves like acid. But then, as he looked up again, he noticed more incoming glass shards were coming at him. He quickly got under cover as the shards pierced the rooftops, building and causing a panic onto the streets.

"It's the apocalypse! Take cover," a pedestrian shouted as everyone tried their best to not get hit. Even though they can regenerate, that doesn't mean that they can still get hurt.

Once they stopped, everyone wanted to know what just happen... including Rancis. He came out of his hiding spot and observed the debris. "No place in Sugar Rush has pure glass in its coding. Not to mention, all of this glass would need to be launched at the same time in order to cause a shower like that. And the temperature of the pieces is hot enough to be...lava?" Then, it struck Rancis. "No. No. No!" "This is glass found on the outer shell of Diet Cola Mountain," he thought to himself as he ran as fast as he could through the rooftops and out of the city and into the outskirts where a site most unsuspecting caught our hero's eye as he came over the ridge.

"Oh no." "This is...truly...the worst day of my life. Much worst than when Sugar Rush was conquered. But this tops it...completely," Rancis said to himself as he was frozen with fear, sadness and regret.

* * *

_**Earlier...At D.C. Mountain...**_

The racers were pondering on what to do next now that they've met 'Sugar Rush's Savior.' Everyone was playing it cool not to expose the assassin, so they always avoided the thought whenever in close proximity of Vanellope for safety.

Gloyd and Swizzle were talking about the assassin's outfit and the possible weapons he might wield. Taffyta was talking to Candlehead and Vanellope about how she wanted to pursue a relationship at the time before he started game-jumping and became distant. It hit a nerve on Vanellope but she kept her cool despite Taffyta explaining all her attempts to capture his attention.

Snowanna, Crumbelina, Minty, Jubileena and Adorabeezle were conversing their past experience and perspectives on Rancis and his changing personality over the past few months before the takeover.

"Did you know when I tried to ask him out once, he turned me down," Crumbelina asked.

"Maybe that's when Rancis started to get addicted to game jumping," Snowanna clarified while the others nodded their heads in agreement.

Before anyone could react on what happened next, the mountain just shook like an earthquake was causing it to shake, making some of the mints hovering above the hot springs to fall into the lava pit below. In turn, making the usual chain reaction of exploding soda making the lava to shoot out like geyser and splatter everywhere which caused all the racers to panic and evade.

"What's going on," Taffyta shouted feeling like it's the end of the world.

"I'll go check outside," Candlehead volunteered running for the exit.

All Candlehead could do was stick her head out of the entrance to see the Templar tanks (from **AC: Brotherhood**) all lined up around the mountain to shoot another round of cannon fire to destabilize it further with King Candy continuing his ranting of continual cannon fire. Too bad he couldn't Candlehead due to her running back to Taffyta to relay the situation.

"We've been ratted out. The Templars are here and they've got cannons ready to bring mountain down on top of us," Candlehead shouted to everyone.

_**"WHAT!"**_

But how could they have found us," Taffyta asked.

"Maybe someone spotted us from a distance and notified the Templars," Vanellope said.

"It doesn't matter now. They know we're here," Minty said as the mountain stopped shaking from the cannon fire.

"What's going on," asked Jubileena.

"Maybe its a 'cease fire'," Candlehead as everyone looked at her. "They only do that for 2 reasons. 1) To storm the place or 2) Someone is going to speak soon," Candlehead explained.

"And why do I think its someone we don't know because King Candy is to prideful to get his hands dirty...yet," Vanellope said as he headed for the exit with a few racers following her.

* * *

**_Outside the Mountain..._**

General Candy Cane took out a megaphone and prepared to speak his threat against the fugitive racers (with the King observing from the distance on a nearby hill to see how the racers are gonna get out of this predicament).

"By order of his majesty, the 'righteous' ruler of Sugar Rush and Templar Leader, King Candy, if the ex-racers of Sugar Rush don't give themselves up within 1 minute after the warning barrage of cannon balls, my forces will level the D.C. Mountain to crater. That I promise," General C.C. demanded. "You have 30 seconds left."

When Vanellope walked, she showed a little fear despite all of the cannons and muskets aimed at her as she walked out towards the general.

"Well, well. Vanellope von Schweetz," he greeted the glitch with little respect. "Have you come to negotiate an unconditional surrender?"

"Well..."

Before she answered, she kicked the general in the leg and glitched out of his way before his soldiers could shoot her. Then, she kept glitching around causing the soldiers to miss and hit themselves, each other or the cannons.

"Stop shooting, you idiots. You guys are shooting everything but her," The general said as he left go of his sore leg and gave a new order. "**ALL CANNONS! OPEN FIRE ON DIET COLA MOUNTAIN!"**

Vanellope just froze with that order long enough for a soldier to come up from behind and hit in the back of the head with the musket's butt. All cannons fired a simultaneous barrage of cannon ball and gunpowder as it impacted all the sides of the mountain, causing it to shake and collapse on the inside.

All racers were starting to get the idea to vacate the mountain (too bad for them there will be a bunch of armed Templars waiting to ). The girls ran out first as Swizzle and Gloyd took up the rear. Unfortunately, a huge rock came slammed down in front of the only exit to the mountain. Swizzle and Gloyd tried to move it with no success.

"Now that we you here, say goodbye to the mountain, ladies," as the general ordered one last shot from the cannons. Once the shots were up, time just froze as the cannonballs collide on the mountain's side causing it to collapse on itself inside out.

All Gloyd and Swizzle could do was find cover to avoid the falling debris. Too bad there wasn't much of it as both boys were buried alive.

* * *

_**Back Outside...**_

Once the racers were restrained, King Candy decided to head back to his castle see his returning prisoners.

"Let's get these prisoners out of here. I want to be debrief within the hour," the general said as the soldier began to load the girls up in a transport cart.

Once the girls were in the cart that started moving, something felt like it was missing.

"I can't believe it. Captured again," Taffyta hated to admit it.

"Yeah, talk about busting out of prison and then going back in. This sucks sour balls," Minty said.

"At least we're all out of the mountain. Right?," Snowanna asked.

"Right. Wait...where's Gloyd and Swizz," Candlehead pointed causing everyone to freeze but that sudden question.

"They're right behind us...when the mountain...collapse," Jubileena said in shock.

"You don't think they got trapped inside. Do you," Crumbelina asked feeling a bit shocked to lose two of their group members.

"If they did, pray to the game designer that they aren't dead yet," Adorabeezle said as the cart came to a stop and everyone was forced to come out of the prison kart while the guards carried the still unconscious Vanellope to the throne room.

* * *

_**Back to the Present...In Diet Cola...Crater...**_

Rancis slowly walked through the leftover wreckage of what was once Diet Cola Mountain. It was no longer a mountain, just a crater with a little lava pool of the hot springs in the middle.

"Man, I bet no one could have survived the onslaught that happened earlier," Rancis thought as walked past another big piece of debris.

"*Cough**Cough*. H...el.l..pp me," said a weak voice.

Rancis just stopped in his tracks and eyed the big piece of wreckage nearby.

"Hold on, I'm getting you out of there," Rancis said to answer the unknown person underneath the rubble.

When he got the rubble off the injured person, Rancis stared in shock of the mysterious person. "Gloyd," Rancis asked.

"Rancis? Is that you," Gloyd asked. Rancis just stared at his friend as he helped him stand up. His pumpkin hat was completely smashed, so only small orange leftovers were left in his exposed head. Along with parts of his clothing ripped, chard, or stained with dirt.

"Yeah, it's me. What happened here," the blonde asked as he heard another voice.

"The Templars happened," Swizzle said clutching his left elbow with his right hand, sporting a similar post-explosion escape like Gloyd. "They must have known where we were here and called it in. Before we knew it, they were already on us and they LITERALLY brought the mountain down on us. Causing it to cave in," the Swizzle explained trying to ignore the pain in his left arm.

"Eventually, we blacked out," Gloyd said still feeling the pain in his back when the debris came crashing down on him earlier.

"Wait, where are the girls," Rancis asked causing Gloyd and Swizzle to look at each other then at Rancis with frowning faces.

"Rancis..." Gloyd began.

"No...not again! Not again," Rancis shouted as he fell onto his knees defeated as tears started to fall.

* * *

_**King Candy's Throne Room...**_

King Candy was as happy as someone who just received the "Medal Of Heroes" because as he victoriously smiling in front of all the (female) prisoners in front of him.

"And to think, it wasn't too long ago that I had all the racers in here. Too bad about Gloyd and Swizzle, though. But now, we have the glitch clapped in irons. So I would like to call this a bitter...yet sweet victory," The King said with smile explaining the situation.

"Swizzle and Gloyd will come and save us," Jubileena said without fear.

"Oh, I know. That's why I'm doing what I said before. I'm going to separate all of you, so the boys won't know who to rescue first. And when they get themselves captured, all I have to do is wait for news on Rancis Fluggerbutter," The King said causing the racers to flinch in fear.

"So do any of you know where Rancis is and please try not to lie because a couple of soldiers saw you talk to our enemy, the assassin, yesterday. So if I were you, I would tell me now so my soldiers don't have to torture the news out of you all," The King said knowing that the girls have bound to have some news on the missing racer by now.

"Well..." Vanellope began before she was cut off by Candlehead.

"Rancis went Turbo," Candlehead said trying to throw the King off his trail. "The assassin said he was alive but he doesn't know exactly where he is," Candlehead said while secretly winking over to her friends that she is lying.

"What! Why would Rancis leave Sugar Rush," the King asked then it hit him. "Unless he's been doing this for some time now and none of us knew about his game jumping until the assassin confirmed this to you," the King said trying to piece together the story with the girls nodding their heads in false agreement.

_"So, Fluggerbutter disobeyed my warning and has been doing this behind my back as well as his friends'. I will personally make sure to discuss his punishment when he gets himself captured," _the King thought to himself as he began to pace in front of his throne.

"Not matter, Rancis will come back to Sugar Rush sooner or later and when he does I will make sure that his demise will be slow, painful and entertaining since all of you will watch him die...**_outside the game,_**" the King said with determined evil smile as everyone in front of him gasped.

"And as for you girls, you each will be going to a separate Templar Prison Camp located in various places around the Sugar Rush Kingdom where you will stay there like the **'good little girls you are'** if you don't want a musket in your face," the King said making the girls feel scared enough to imagine looking at the end of a musket barrel with the knife just inches from their eyes. It would make them soil their pants.

"Okay, my Templars. Take them away," the King ordered as a redcoat for each girl 'roughly' escorted the girls to the prison cart.

_"Watch your back, Rancis because things are only gonna get worst from here on out," _Vanellope thought to herself as she was thrown into the kart.

* * *

_**Back With The Boys...**_

"So the girls were captured and you guy evaded capture by staying underneath the mountain leftovers," Rancis asked.

"Yes but now without a place to stay, me and Gloyd won't last long with Templars still looking for us since we are still unaccounted for like you," Swizzle clarified.

"Well, I guess it's time for you guys to come with me," Rancis suggested.

"Why," Gloyd asked.

"Because I might have a plan for us to rescue the girls and cripple the Templars a bit faster if you guys are up for payback," Rancis said using reverse phycology to become recruits for his Brotherhood.

"I'm in. I've to rescue Minty otherwise she'll become a plaything to those donut holes," Swizzle said in determination.

"Yeah, I'm with Swizzle. I want to see these guys when one of my pranks knock them for a loop," Gloyd said with a evil smirk.

"Good. Lets get you guys some hoods and head back to my hideout because we have some work to that requires our attention."

"Yeah! Watch out, you Templars! Because the Assassins are coming," Gloyd shouted.

"You mean...an Assassin and his recruits," Rancis corrected the pumpkin head.

"Sorry. You know what I mean," Gloyd said as the 3 of the headed back to town.

* * *

**Now I know what they say when,** _**"You win some, you lose some."**_ **The racers lost D.C. Mountain and all the (female) racers are captured but the boys are here to save the day. But what can they do next with the girls heading all across the Kingdom? Simple, divide and conquer. Until the next sequence...**

***Spoilers Alert: The girls will fight in the war soon enough, I just want to create enough problems for more sequences to the story***


End file.
